


X-Patrol: Chapter 27 – Sleigh Bells

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Jim has his baby and someone else is exposed to the Lycan virus.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 27 – Sleigh Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

X-Patrol: Chapter 27 – Sleigh Bells

### X-Patrol: Chapter 27 – Sleigh Bells

#### by Jo B

  


Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 27 - Sleigh Bells 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk, D/K, J/B, D/M, F/V/K, L/S Slash, AU, mpreg, crossover: X-Files/The Sentinel/Highlander/Due South/Homicide LOTS 

Rating: NC-17 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: Jim has his baby and someone else is exposed to the Lycan virus. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. Highlander is the property of Rysher/Panzer/Davis/Gaumont/Fireworks. Due South belongs to Alliance Communication. Homicide Life on the Street is the property of NBC and its related companies. No money is being made from their use. 

Author's notes: One down and seven to go. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: Yes, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Tarot Cards: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/Tarot/tarotcards.htm 

PDF of Chapter 1 - 18: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/XP_book1.pdf 

Special thanks to my beta-readers Joey and Xscribe. 

* * *

Chapter 27  
X-Patrol 

Sleigh Bells 

The Squirrel 

Thursday, December 9, 2004 

Excitement churned in her belly as Scully carried the letter from Mulder into her bedroom to read it in private. It was dated September 14th -- over five months, since she had written him. The postal service needed fixing along with getting the telephone service back online from coast to coast; that should have been one of the military's top priorities. Southern California phone services were finally operational, with the exception of some isolated areas around the Los Angeles ruins. 

Opening the envelope, she pulled out the letter and a couple of photographs fell out. One was of a little boy, younger than William. He had Mulder's mouth and hair, but otherwise he must be closer in appearance to his mother. The other photograph was of his twin girls; one looked surprisingly like Mulder and the other had dark curly hair and big brown eyes. Looking at her, Scully could almost picture Mulder's wife with long curly black hair and similar brown eyes. She was probably tall and leggy. They were beautiful children. 

Scully set the photographs aside and scanned the letter quickly to see if Mulder had included his address. For once she wasn't disappointed. While he hadn't listed his street address, at the back of the last page he had provided directions on how to get to a restaurant and inn called Seacouver's along with a hand-drawn map. The owners would contact him when she and her mom arrived. Her mother and Monica were going to be happy; they would be able to visit Mulder, John, and their wives out east this summer. 

As she read the letter, Scully realized why Mulder had not provided her with a street address. He was living on a small farm deep in the forest without a road. 

Dear Scully, 

I thought I'd fill you in on my life since I last saw you. I never mentioned the reason why I had to drop out of sight so suddenly and why I could not tell you where I had gone. You see, I had been abducted again, and no one other than Frohike had known about it. Because of what the aliens had done to me the second time, I could no longer face the world and needed a secluded place where I could come to terms with my life. With Melvin's help, I bought a small farm in the Blue Ridge Mountains. My farm is surrounded by forest, and my nearest neighbor at the time had been Frohike's uncle, Milford, who died shortly after I moved there. 

Hours before the aliens attacked, John Doggett had contacted me there. To make a long, complicated story short, my small farm has become a home to John and his spouse, Alex, and another couple, Jim and Blair. The six of us and our children are quite happy living here. It's crowded and chaotic at times but we've learned to work together. 

The land is so beautiful, serene. A mountain stream runs behind our property. We have a barn with four milking cows, a chicken coop, a stable with three horses, and we raise a few pigs during the summer for food. John handles the slaughter with help from his brother and father. We grow our own food during the summer and have learned a variety of ways to store it for winter. The fish in the stream and lake are plentiful -- we are not hurting for much. I don't even miss television. 

Over the spring and summer, we built a small log home two miles from our place for my in-laws. They are a wonderful couple and have been a great help with their grandchildren. Melvin and Liz live six miles from us on the other side of the large stream-fed lake in Frohike's uncle's log home. They are expecting their first baby in March. Langly and Jimmy Bond share the home with them. Byers and his wife, Laura, and their daughter live six miles up the path from them. 

Two years ago, after I escaped from the military, on my way home, I met a former police chief, Simon Banks, and his teenage son, Daryl. With their help, I was able to make it home. It turned out that Jim and Blair used to work for Simon as detectives on the Cascade Police Department. To pay Simon back we gave him and his son some land on the lake and helped them build a log home. We're becoming quite good at log home construction, but it would be nice to go one summer where we didn't have a large construction projects planned. This summer we're going to add another addition onto our home; we need the room with John and Alex, and Jim and Blair expecting again. 

Last Christmas, we took in three men and their wolf. The men had been out looking for a place to settle down when they were caught in a blizzard. They stayed with us through spring and summer while we helped them build a log home on a section of land on our property. When I bought this small farm, I also purchased thousands of acres of forestland. 

Now for some bad news: I found out from Marita Covarrubias that CGB Spender is still alive. He's regrouping and trying to rebuild the syndicate. Marita and another woman, Francesca Vecchio, rescued Jeffrey Spender from him. The smoking bastard had been using his own son as a lab rat. Good God, Scully, he's in such bad shape you wouldn't recognize him. If William is CGB Spender's son, guard him closely. His life may be in danger. 

I'm attaching the directions on the best way to get to my place on the other side of this sheet. I thought it would be easiest to tell you how to get to Seacouver's. It's a restaurant and inn that is owned by some friends, and Blair's mother. If you let me know when you'll be arriving, I'll make reservations at the inn for you and your mom. 

Love,  
Mulder 

Scully frowned. The news about CGB Spender was disturbing. She wondered how Marita had been able to find Mulder. 

Mulder had intentionally left off the name of his wife again. What was he hiding? He had mentioned the name of this new man's wife, Blair, and John's wife, Alex. This could only mean that Scully would know the person he had married, and he thought she wouldn't approve. Please don't let it be Phoebe Green or that air-headed slut from the secretarial pool. 

Monica stepped into the bedroom and Scully picked up the photographs, handing them to her. "Those are Mulder's children." 

"Cute kids," Monica said. "Did you find out anything more about his wife?" 

"No, but I found out where they're living. John's wife name is Alex. Mulder, John and their wives are living together on a small farm with another couple." 

"Hmm, I wonder if her name is short for Alexis or Alexandra," Monica said. 

"I think we should plan our trip for the first week in June," Scully said. They had talked about going the middle of July, but now she was curious about this wife of Mulder's. 

"Sounds good." Monica leaned down and brushed her lips over Scully's. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Wolverine 

Friday, December 10, 2004 

Two days ago Jack Smith had arrived at the ranger station, and moved back into his old bedroom. During those two days, his older brother Sean had questioned him endlessly about what CGB Spender had hired him to do. Jack had refused to reveal the details of his mission, since he might still have to go through with it in order to protect their lives. The tension between him and Sean had gotten tiresome. Maybe Jack should head over to Seacouver's after he dressed to avoid his brother and his unending questions. Seacouver's had been a pleasant surprise. Jack tucked in the t-shirt and zipped up his jeans before walking over to the bedroom window to look outside. He'd slept late; it was already after noon. 

Sean walked into the bedroom and started back in on him. "I know for a fact that Spender wanted to get his hands on his sons. Jack, I'm only going to say this once. If you do anything to harm Mulder or his family, I'll kill you. Brother or not, I will kill you. Do you got that?" 

Jack picked up the gray v-neck sweater off the chair and pulled it on over his head. "I've been thinking about my mission and something has been bothering me. Spender has a virtual army; why doesn't he just send his goons to grab his son? Why seek out my services?" 

"So that is your mission." Sean gave him a look of disgust. 

"I wasn't sent to kill Mulder," Jack said. 

"Handing him over to his father would be worse than killing him," Sean said. "Do you know anything about Spender's other son, Jeffrey?" 

Jack shook his head. "I've never heard of him." 

"Maybe it's about time you learn more about the people whose lives you were hired to destroy!" Sean snarled. "Get your coat; I'm taking you out to meet Mulder and his family." 

Hell, why not? Jack thought. He might as will case the joint, and maybe he'd be able to find out more about Marita. He followed Sean out of the bedroom and into the main room of the ranger station. Jack knew that his older brother was going to try to lay the guilt trip on him, as if meeting that pretty man from the photograph would affect Jack in any other way than indifference. He'd been hardened over the years, and had stopped seeing the people he'd been hired to kill or kidnap as human -- they were nothing more than merchandise -- a quick profit. 

Before they left, Sean used the radio to report that he was coming out to Moonridge Lodge with his younger brother. After signing off, he stood and grabbed his coat off the hook by the front door. "We're going to fly there in my copter." 

"Do they have a place to land with all this snow?" 

"There's enough room in their farmyard," Sean said as they walked out the door. 

Jack had learned how to fly from Sean, and it had come in handy when Jack had to leave a couple of foreign countries in a hurry. One thing he had to say about his brother was that Sean kept his helicopter in top working condition -- Jack always felt safe flying with him. 

The helicopter lifted off the ground, and Jack looked out the window. The view was always spectacular from the ranger station. In one direction he could make out the town of Holton, a jagged wound in the otherwise pristine white landscape surrounded by snow-covered rolling hills of the valley. The snow made the countryside look seamless unlike the patchwork quilt of colors and textures it became in the spring, summer, and fall. In the other direction, for as far as the eye could see, nothing but trees and mountains filled the horizon. 

Jack had been out to Old Man Peterson's log home many times, but when the helicopter crested the tree line, he didn't recognize the place. There was barely room to land in the crowded farmyard. Jack noticed a new stable next to the barn and chicken coop, a greenhouse attached to the log home, and a large rectangle building. 

Next to the rectangle building, a man was standing on top of a ladder, working on a large woodcarving. Sean climbed out of the helicopter and walked over to him with Jack following close behind. They looked up at the rough chainsaw carving and watched as the man used fine chisels to add exquisite details starting at the top where Noah's ark sat. Weaving around the wooden log were roughed outlines of animals waiting to be further revealed at the hands of this skilled artist. 

Jack assumed this was the same artist who had created the grizzly bear outside of the ranger station, and the mermaid outside of Seacouver's. The artist finally took notice of them and climbed down the ladder. 

"So what do you think?" he asked. 

"I think this is going to be your finest work," Sean said. 

"If I don't screw it up before I reach the bottom," he said and looked at Jack. "Is this your brother?" 

"Yes," Sean said. "Jack, this is Wade Skinner. He's Mulder's father-in-law." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jack said, shaking the other man's hand. He hadn't known that Fox Mulder was married; the smoker hadn't told him very much about the man. "So do you live here with your daughter and son-in-law?" 

Wade looked at Sean. "You haven't told him?" 

Sean shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't see any reason to tell him." 

Wade chuckled. "Jack, I don't live here. I share a log home with my wife a couple of miles away. Our son, Walter, is married to Fox." 

Jack felt momentarily surprised. Two men married to each other and the masculine father of one of the men seeming perfectly at ease with it. Not that gays bothered Jack; he enjoyed having sex with both men and women, unlike Sean who was straight. Sex was a tool that Jack used often to get what and who he wanted. 

"I should be packing up my tools and heading home," Wade said. 

"Aren't you and Sonja still helping out?" Sean asked. 

"Only in the morning," Wade said. 

"Say hello to your wife for me," Sean said, before turning and heading for the back door. 

Jack wondered what other things his brother had neglected to tell him as he followed Sean into the house. He noted that Sean hadn't bothered to knock. 

"Uncle Sean!" Several little kids shouted and came running over to greet him. 

Jack watched as his brother kneeled and hugged the kids. A short, pretty man with long curly brown hair followed them into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Blair," Sean said as he stood and glanced around. "Where's Mulder?" 

"Upstairs with Jeffrey," Blair answered, looking at Jack. 

"This is my brother Jack," Sean said, turning to his brother. "Blair and his husband Jim Ellison live here." He placed his hand on top of one of the little boy's heads. "This is their son Joey. The older girl is Gwendolyn; she's John Doggett's and Alex Krycek's daughter, and the other three are Mulder's and Walter's children, Connor, Aviva, and Chloe." 

Jack was a bit taken aback with what he was learning. Not only were the men in this household in same sex marriages, but they were also raising children. 

"It's nice to meet you, Jack," Blair said. 

"Likewise," Jack said, glancing around the house from where he stood in the kitchen. The only things that hadn't changed were the woodstove, the deep farm sink, and the bathroom and bedroom off the kitchen. The kitchen had all new cabinets and countertops, even a refrigerator and microwave. In the other room, on a recliner by a two-story high stone fireplace, a bald man slept covered by a blanket. An Australian border collie was curled up on a rug in front of the fireplace. Looking at the bald man, Jack estimated his age to be in the early thirties. 

Blair noticed where Jack's eyes were focused. "That's Walter. He's recovering from a gunshot wound." 

Mulder walked into the dining room from what appeared to be a new foyer carrying a tray. He glanced at Jack then smiled at Sean. "I take it that's your younger brother Jack," he said, setting the tray on the counter by the sink. 

"Yes," Sean said. "CGB Spender hired him to kidnap you." 

The smile vanished from Mulder's lips as he focused his attention on Jack. 

"Daddy, what kidnap?" Connor asked. 

Mulder glanced briefly at his son. "It means to take someone away to some other location against their will." 

"It's time for your naps," Blair said to the children. "The last one in the bedroom is a silly goose." 

They all ran into the bedroom with Blair intentionally entering last. 

"You're the silly goose, Mommy!" Joey said. 

"Mommy?" Jack looked toward the bedroom. While he could understand why two men might want to marry, he had no idea why one would want to assume the female role for their children. 

"Jack, why would Spender hire you?" Mulder asked. 

Sean answered, "Because my brother is a lowlife mercenary." 

"I never knocked your profession," Jack said. 

Blair came out of the bedroom. "So what's going on?" 

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Mulder said. "Am I the only one you were sent to kidnap?" 

"I was to be paid a bonus if I kidnapped Alex Krycek at the same time," Jack said, noticing that the large man on the recliner had started to stir. 

"Man, this CGB Spender is starting to make me angry," Blair said. 

"Jack, you wouldn't have been successful," Mulder said. "And probably would have ended up dead." 

"I don't know," Jack said while studying Mulder from head to toe. "I'm pretty sure I could have handled you." 

"What did he tell you about me?" Mulder asked. 

"Only that you were his son, and he wanted you back alive and unharmed." 

"I was an FBI agent for fifteen years; I'm a crack shot and trained in self-defense." 

"You don't look old enough to have worked for the FBI for fifteen years," Jack said. The man couldn't be more than twenty-five or six. 

"I'm forty-three." 

The bald man walked into the kitchen. "Who's he?" Walter appeared to be in pain; he was moving rather stiffly. 

Mulder went over to him and wrapped his arm around his waist, allowing him to lean against his body for support. "Walter, this is Sean's younger brother Jack. It appears the smoker hired him to kidnap me." 

Walter leveled Jack with fierce look and growled, "If you so much as look at Fox the wrong way, I'll tear you apart limb from limb!" 

Jack was beginning to wonder if he'd stand a chance of kidnapping Mulder. Looking at Walter's broad shoulders and muscular arms, the Mercenary decided that he might have to rethink his plans. 

Sean shook his head. "Guys, where my brother is concerned, it's wise to never let your guard down. He's not to be trusted." 

"You wound me, Sean," Jack said. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat 

Friday, December 10, 2004 

"Alex, go out and enjoy yourself," John said. "You're starting to act like a caged tiger." 

Krycek stood at the bedroom window staring out at the dark landscape. It was six o'clock at night. "Are you sure?" He did want to go to Seacouver's and unwind, but he hated leaving his pregnant husband. 

"Just bring me back an anchovy and pineapple pizza for a late night snack." 

"Thanks, John," Krycek said, kissing his partner while caressing his belly with both hands under John's sweater. He enjoyed feeling the warm round belly and their baby or babies moving beneath his hands. 

John's fingertips stroked softly over Krycek's slightly bearded face while looking into his eyes. "Be careful riding the snowmobile in the dark, and don't speed. I want your ass back here in once piece." 

"Don't worry." Krycek gave him one final peck on the lips then headed out the bedroom doorway. It gave him a pleasant feeling inside, knowing there was someone at home worrying about him. How many dangerous missions had Krycek gone on that if he had been killed no one would have even noticed or cared? Too many, too many years alone since his grandmother had passed away. 

He hurried down the spiral staircase and crossed the great room to the foyer where he opened the hall closet doors and started pulling on his parka, hat, gloves, goggles, and a scarf. If he wasn't bringing back a pizza, he'd be tempted to forgo all of the cumbersome winter gear and make the nine mile trek in wolf form. 

"Alex, are you going out?" Fox asked, stepping into the foyer. 

"I'm heading over to Seacouver's," Krycek said. "Would you like me to bring you back anything?" 

"No, but can you take something to Joe for me?" 

"Sure as long as it isn't too large." 

"It's not, let me put them in a small box so they don't get crushed," Fox said on his way down the hall toward the laundry room. He came back a couple of minutes later with a box small enough to easily fit into one of the deep pockets of the parka. 

"What is it?" Krycek asked as he slipped the box into the pocket. 

"Blair and I picked some mistletoe out in the woods, and decorated it with ribbon so it could be hung," Fox said. "Joe wanted to hang a couple of them in the restaurant and bar." 

"These could be dangerous," Krycek said. 

"How so?" 

"Would you want to be standing underneath one if Helmut were in the room?" While the large pig farmer was straight, he thought nothing of hugging another man and planting a big wet one on the cheek. 

"I see your point." Fox smiled as he walked with Krycek to the front door. "Say hi to everyone for me." 

The nighttime temperature was cold, but it didn't bother Krycek who, unlike his husband, enjoyed winter. He climbed on one of the snowmobiles parked out front. They probably should think about building their own pole barn for all of the equipment they'd been acquiring. Krycek was psyched about going out for the evening. It would be the first time he'd spend a Friday night at Seacouver's since the place opened two months ago. He'd stopped there once with Blair on a Saturday night for dinner on their way home from Holton. 

Once John was no longer pregnant, Alex wanted to go out at least twice a month. They should be able to get Paul or Sonja and Wade to watch the kids for the night, or maybe Fox and Walter or Blair and Jim would watch them if they worked out a schedule for nights out. 

The nine miles flew by. Krycek finally parked the snowmobile in the snow-covered field next to Seacouver's alongside several other snowmobiles. The parking lot was full of cars and trucks. This place seemed like a whole other world. The outside trees had lights on them, and the doors had wreaths with red bows. 

Once inside, Krycek took off his coat and other winter paraphernalia in the cloakroom, which was already jammed full of coats. He was dressed comfortably in tight black jeans, a black t-shirt, with a black v-neck sweater pulled over it. He removed the box from the pocket of the parka before heading to the bar. 

"Alex!" Joe called from behind the bar. "Get your butt over here and have a drink on the house." 

"Hi, Joe." Alex smiled as the other men made room for him at the bar. "Fox gave me this to bring to you, and he said to say hi." He handed him the package. 

"I hope these are...." Joe opened the box. "Cool, just what I've been waiting for. What's Christmas without mistletoe?" he said, holding up them up. "Tell Fox and Blair, thanks for me." 

Standing next to Alex, Sheriff Fife asked, "So how is Walter doing?" 

"He's out of bed and improving." 

"That's good to hear. I don't think you've met my detectives," Fife said. "Tim Bayliss and John Munch, I'd like you to meet Alex Krycek." 

"Fox mentioned you both," Krycek said, shaking their hands, aware the two strangers knew what he and the others were. 

"Do you come down to Seacouver's often?" Bayliss asked, leaning over the bar to look at Krycek. 

"No." Krycek picked up the dark ale that Joe placed in front of him then turned to look at the people sitting and standing at the pub tables in the bar. Some were sharing pizzas, and others were snacking on chips and salsa, chicken wings, and various bar finger foods. 

Leaning against one of the pub tables was an extremely good-looking man with long hair and a neatly trimmed beard. They made eye contact, and Krycek became instantly aroused as the man checked him out. If Mike Doggett hadn't entered the bar when he did, Krycek was sure the other man would have tried to pick him up. And that would have been the first real test of Krycek's love for John. 

Mike was greeted by several of the bar's patrons. Krycek knew from talking to John that his brother was a regular at Seacouver's on Friday and Saturday nights. 

Mike spotted him, and walked over. "Hey, Alex, I didn't expect to see you here tonight. How's everyone doing at your place?" 

"Fine," Krycek said. 

"I'm starving," Mike said. "Do you want to see if we can get a table and have dinner?" 

"Sorry, I ate dinner before I came here," Krycek said. 

Sheriff Fife turned to them. "Mike, you're welcome to join us when our table is ready; Danny is working second shift, so he wasn't able to make it tonight and it seems a waste to have a four person table for only the three of us." 

"Thanks, Sheriff, I'd like that," Mike said. 

MacLeod strolled over to them from the dining room. "Sheriff, your table is ready." 

"Thanks, Mac," Fife said. 

"I'll buy you a drink later," Mike said to Krycek. 

"Sure, Mike." Krycek sat on the vacated bar stool and turned to listen to the Blues singer. He was so into the music that he didn't notice the man from earlier had claimed the standing space next to his stool. 

"She's good, isn't she," the man said. 

Krycek looked at him. "Yeah, she is." 

"Jack Smith," the man said, holding out his hand. 

"You're Sean's brother." Krycek ignored the offered hand. "Fox told me that you're working for CGB Spender. Working for that snake will only get you killed." 

"So I've been told." Jack took a sip of his drink. "So, what did you do to make the old man want to get his hands on you?" 

"You mean, other than pushing him and his wheelchair down a flight of stairs?" Krycek smirked. "I worked inside the Consortium as a double agent, trying to stop them from collaborating with the aliens to make an alien-human hybrid." 

"You weren't successful were you?" 

"No." Krycek took a large swallow of ale, draining the mug. 

"Is he as dangerous as he appears?" Jack asked. 

"More." Krycek looked at Jack, trying to get a measure the man. "If Spender ever gets the Consortium back to the strength it was before the alien rebels destroyed it, then what remains of the world will be in grave danger." 

"The military should be able to stop him," Jack said, leaning against the bar. 

Krycek snorted. "Some of the members in the military are under his control." 

"I should have figured as much." Jack moved closer and brushed up against Krycek. "Why don't we get out of here and go back to my place, where we can talk in private...." 

Krycek felt the hardness of the other man's penis press against his hip. Looking Jack in the eye, Krycek held up his hand showing the ring on his finger. "I'm happily married." 

"So?" Jack said. "He doesn't have to know." 

"I'd know," Krycek said. The man might be good-looking, but he was no John Doggett. 

Joe took away Krycek's empty beer mug and placed another full one in front of him with a smile of approval before moving on to another customer at the end of the bar. 

"I like a challenge," Jack said. 

Krycek rolled his eyes. "Try hitting on a nun -- you'd stand a better chance." 

Sean and Francesca walked into the bar. Krycek wondered if she really was pregnant; at five months she still wasn't showing. 

They walked over to Krycek and Jack, and Sean said, "Alex, I see you've had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting my younger brother." 

Krycek chuckled and glanced at Jack who was glaring at Sean. Turning to Francesca, Krycek asked, "How's everyone at your place?" 

"Fine." She smiled. "Ray and Stan are making Benton wait on them hand and foot, and Marita's almost done with her first weaving project." 

"Marita weaving on a loom is just hard for me to visualize." Krycek smiled. 

MacLeod spotted them. "Sean, I have your table ready." 

"That was quick," Sean said. 

"When you're the co-owner, you should expect special treatment," MacLeod said. 

Jack looked at Sean and asked, "What does he mean co-owner?" 

"It's none of your business, Jack," Sean said, placing his hand on the small of Francesca's back as they followed MacLeod into the dining room. 

"My brother is an asshole," Jack muttered. 

"Your brother is a good man," Krycek said. "You should consider yourself lucky." 

"He hates my guts," Jack said. 

"I doubt that," Krycek said, "But it doesn't look like you're giving him any reason to like you." 

"After everything I've put him through, I doubt that I'll ever find a way to make it up to him," Jack said, looking sadly into his beer. "There's just too much water under the bridge." 

"You're his brother." Krycek almost felt sorry for the man. In a way he saw a little of himself in Jack. "If you really wanted to, you could patch it up with him." 

"What the hell would you know?" Jack looked him in the eye angrily. "I doubt that you've ever hurt anyone you loved as badly as I've hurt Sean!" 

"Fox Mulder ... I think you met him," Krycek said calmly. "One of my first assignments was as his partner in the FBI. I was supposed to get close to him, to gain his trust. I succeeded and fell in love with him in the process. Then I helped them abduct his previous partner and confidant. She was experimented upon and nearly died. Fox found out about my involvement and hated me for it. Then under orders, I assassinated the man he grew up thinking was his father. One betrayal after another -- I caused him so much pain. But Fox found it in his heart to forgive me, and we now love each other as deeply as brothers." 

Jack frowned. "Thanks, you've given me something to think about. See you around," he said then headed toward the door. 

Krycek watched him go then turned back to face the bar. Joe was watching him. 

"Alex, I didn't know that about your relationship with Fox." 

"Fox and I have come to terms with our past," Krycek said. "And we each found love and contentment in our lives." 

"Hey, Alex!" Helmut's voice boomed from behind him. Before Krycek could escape, a large arm wrapped around his shoulders and a big wet kiss was planted on his cheek. "Come and have a brew with Vernon, Hugh, Don, and me." 

Krycek turned and looked. The other three large farmers were settling around a table near the stage. He sighed, "Sure, why not." He hoped Mike would rescue him after his brother-in-law finished eating. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear 

Saturday, December 18, 2004 

Three weeks had passed since Skinner had been shot and he was finally off the pain medication. His shoulder and side still ached like a bitch, but at least it was a manageable pain. He still wasn't physically fit enough to do any heavy lifting but he could help out with collecting eggs, feeding the animals, and cooking. 

He stood looking at the Christmas tree and their attempted repair job. It was far from perfect, but at least the large number of ornaments and garlands hid most of the damage. This summer he'd teach Connor and Joey what constituted a good Christmas tree. 

"Walter, do you want to go to bed now?" Fox asked. "I'll make you some warm milk and honey." 

While Skinner had appreciated his lover's mother hen routine when he had been laid up in bed, now that he was back on his feet it had to stop. "It's a little early to be turning in, don't you think?" 

"You're still mending," Fox said, placing a hand lightly on Skinner's forearm and looking at him with concern. 

Skinner looked down at that hand with the long, tapered fingers. They hadn't had sex since he had been shot, and Fox would only touch him gently as if he were afraid of hurting Skinner. The pain medications had dampened Skinner's sexual urges, but now that he was free of the drugs those urges had returned in force. He suddenly thought of a way to cure Fox of this need to mother him. "Do you really want me to go to bed now?" 

"You need your rest," Fox said. 

"Fine." Skinner bent, grabbed his lover around his thighs and hefted Fox over his uninjured shoulder. 

"Hey! Put me down!" Fox gasped from his position looking down at Skinner's ass. "You're going to hurt yourself." 

"There's only one reason to go to bed this early!" Skinner growled, carrying Fox through the great room to their bedroom. After he entered the room, Skinner kicked the door closed with his foot before dumping Fox on the mattress. The kids had been put to bed an hour ago; it was unlikely he and Fox would be disturbed any time soon. 

Fox looked up at him indignantly. "You were shot only three weeks ago, you still need time to heal." 

Skinner removed his sweater and undershirt, turning to show his side to his lover. "Look," he ordered. "The wound is completely healed over. All that remains is this ugly pink scar and even that's started to fade. While it still aches, my life is no longer in danger. I think pounding you through the mattress isn't going to hurt either of us." 

Fox looked at the scar than raised his eyes to Skinner's face. "I hope you're wrong." A slow smile spread across his lips. "I'd like to feel this promised pounding for a few hours afterwards." 

"Lose the clothes." 

Sliding off the mattress, Fox stood and pulled off his clothes draping them over the loveseat. While at two months his pregnancy wasn't really showing, his nipples had darkened. He was still experiencing the occasional bout of morning sickness. 

Those luscious nubs were the first thing Skinner's mouth attacked as he pushed Fox back onto the mattress and straddled his thighs. The nipple hardened in his mouth, and Skinner felt a shudder of arousal ripple through Fox's body. 

"Oh God, Walter," he moaned. 

Smiling, Skinner moved to the other nipple. He couldn't wait until Fox's breasts were filled with milk for their new baby. It always gave him an erotic thrill to taste his lover's milk. Skinner's cock hardened further at the thought. After spending several minutes stimulating his lover's nipples, he moved further down Fox's body, stopping and kissing his belly while wondering what the sex of their baby was going to be. Fox knew but he wanted to keep it as a surprise for the time being. Reaching his lover's groin, Skinner sucked on each plum-sized ball before turning his attention to Fox's erect penis. 

Taking the head into his mouth, Skinner proceeded to suck then spent countless minutes deep-throating his lover until he felt the balls tighten. He was rewarded as Fox came into his mouth. After he was completely spent, and laid limply on the mattress Skinner retrieved the lube from the nightstand. He slicked up his thick shaft but didn't bother preparing his lover as he lifted Fox's legs onto his shoulders and positioned the head of his cock against the small opening. When Fox was in this state of total bliss after an orgasm, his body became relaxed and was easily penetrated. 

This was the perfect moment during their love making for Skinner; when his lover looked at him with a dreamy expression filled with love, it made him thank the unseen powers that had brought them together. Slowly entering Fox, Skinner watched as each inch of his shaft disappeared inside that beautiful body. The tightness of his lover's opening felt like sweet ecstasy around his shaft. It had been far too long. 

Fox slipped his legs from Skinner's shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. "Mm, I love feeling you inside of me," he purred. 

Skinner started slowly thrusting in and out -- he wanted this to last. He kept the slow torturous pace of the fucking up for thirty minutes before increasing the speed and the force of his thrusts. When Fox reached another orgasm, his sphincter muscle squeezed Skinner's shaft in a vice like grip -- white splotches of come painted Fox's chest as his back arched off the mattress. Skinner couldn't hold off any longer and came with a roar, his release filling his lover. 

Fox sighed contently as Skinner collapsed on top of him. They lay unmoving in each other's arms for several minutes, until Skinner raised himself up and eased out. "Don't move I'll be right back." 

Skinner pulled on his robe and stepped out of the bedroom. In the kitchen, Jim and John stood and clapped as Skinner hurried into the bathroom. The former A.D. couldn't wait until they could start construction of his and Fox's private bathroom; having to traipse through the kitchen was a pain in the ass. He'd already revised the bathroom plans several times and was including a stained glass window in front of the whirlpool tub for privacy's sake. After cleaning up at the bathroom sink, Skinner carried a soapy washcloth back to the bedroom. Fox had moved off the bed and was standing in front of the fireplace. Milky come covered his thighs, running down his long legs. He had a perfect body in Skinner's opinion. 

Kneeling behind his lover, Skinner washed the come off his legs and ass. He stood and placed the washcloth on the dresser before pulling Fox into his arms. 

"Now that you're better," Fox said, returning the embrace. "Why don't we take Sheriff Fife up on his offer for dinner?" 

"Do you want to bring the kids?" Skinner asked, knowing that Fife had told Fox that they could bring them. 

"Well, yeah," Fox said. "We can take them to see Santa Claus at the North Pole Village in Holton." 

"It would be a good opportunity to take the new sleigh to the ranger station," Skinner said. The sleigh was an antique that John and Skinner had spent the summer and fall restoring. It had beautiful curves and plush seats. Behind the driver's seat was an open carriage with two, three-person seats facing toward each other. Since none of their horses were trained for a harness, Paul had dropped off a Clydesdale last week to pull the sleigh. They had planned to take the children for a sleigh ride on visits to their friends' homes on Christmas Eve. 

"I'll pack some hot cocoa for our trip to the ranger station," Fox said. 

"Okay, I'll radio the Sheriff tomorrow," Skinner said. He was starting to feel a little stiff and sore. "Let's go to bed." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Hawk 

Tuesday, December 22, 2004 

The Sheriff enjoyed playing tour guide to his two guests and their children. He particularly liked the look on Emma Grump's face when he introduced her to Mulder and Walter, and their children. The small pleasures in life were always the most enjoyable. 

"Are we going to see Santa Claus now?" Connor asked as they walked down the sidewalk toward the town square where the North Pole Village was set up. The little boy was holding Sheriff Fife's hand. 

"Yes." Fife smiled down at him. "And if you were a good boy this year, Santa will give you a stocking filled with goodies." The town had filled red mesh stockings with candy and oranges to hand out to the children visiting Santa. Getting oranges up here for Christmas had involved working with the military, but Fife thought it was well worth the effort. Most of the kids visiting Santa had never had a fresh orange. 

"Papa, was I good boy?" Connor asked, looking back at Walter. 

"You were a very good boy," Walter said. "Now your Daddy on the other hand...." 

Fox stuck out his tongue at Walter. 

"Daddy, I tired walking," Chloe said. She was holding Walter's hand while her twin sister held Fox's hand. 

Walter picked her up. 

"I too, Mommy," Aviva said. 

Fox picked her up. 

The first time Fife had heard one of the girls call the hazel-eyed man, Mommy, he had been taken by surprise until Mulder had explained that technically he was their mother. At least Fife had been the only one to hear them; he wasn't sure how Mulder would have explained it to someone who didn't know the truth about the children's origins. 

"Here we are," Fife said as they entered the gate to the North Pole Village. 

Connor became excited and started jumping up and down. "Daddy, Papa, I see Santa Claus!" He pointed to the jolly fat man sitting on a throne made out of Styrofoam sugarplums and giant candy canes. 

Santa's elf helper came over to them. She talked briefly to Walter in a low voice before bending and holding out her hand to Connor. "Do you want me to take you to meet Santa?" 

**"YES!"**

They watched as Connor walked over to Santa and was lifted up on his lap. The elf whispered something to Santa. 

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, Connor!" Santa said. "I see by my list that you've been a good boy this year." 

"You know my name!" 

"Ho ho ho. Santa knows the names of every little boy and girl." Santa looked at the surprised little boy. "Shall we smile for the camera?" 

Connor turned and looked at another elf who was taking their photo. He smiled largely. 

"Now, what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked. 

"I want a sled, please," Connor said. 

Santa glanced at Walter who nodded. Santa turned back to Connor who hadn't noticed the silent exchange. "Since you've been a good little boy, Santa will bring you a shiny new sled for Christmas." The elf picked a stocking out of the large box and handed it to Santa. "I have another present for you," he said, handing Connor the stocking filled with candy and two oranges. 

"Thank you, Santa Claus!" Connor said as he was placed back on his feet. He ran back to show his parents the stocking. 

Chloe and Aviva weren't as thrilled to be meeting Santa Claus as their brother; last Christmas they'd only been nine months old and didn't really remember it. 

When Santa asked them what they wanted, they said they didn't know. 

"It will be a surprise then," Santa Claus said, handing them each a stocking. 

"Thank you," they said. 

Fife enjoyed watching how well behaved and well mannered the children were. He took Connor's hand in his as they walked out of the North Pole Village. "Shall we go to my place for dinner?" 

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving," Walter said as he carried Aviva and her stocking down the sidewalk. 

"I hope you like pot roast," Fife said. He had one slow cooking all day in the crock-pot. The Sheriff hoped that Munch would have made the mashed potatoes by the time he arrived home with their guests. 

"I love pot roast," Walter said. 

Mulder had Chloe in his arms as they maneuvered down the crowded sidewalk filled with holiday shoppers. "It's my favorite meal of Walter's." 

"Fox is easy to please, as long as I don't burn anything," Walter said. "My mom taught me how to make pot roast in our slow cooker." 

"I use my crock-pot to cook most of our meals," Fife said. "It's a time saver. Usually when we get home from work, none of us has the energy to cook but we're always hungry." 

"Maybe you can give me some of your recipes," Walter said. "Other than pot roast, I only use it to make chili." 

"I have a delicious recipe for a venison roast," Fife said. 

"We eat a lot of venison during the winter," Walter said. "It would be nice to have a new recipe." 

They reached Fife's house and he showed them inside. 

After they got the children's snowsuits off, Fox took them to use the bathroom while Walter and Fife headed into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Moe," Munch said from the stove where he was mashing the potatoes. 

"Where's Tim?" Fife asked, checking the pot roast. Their other housemate, Danny, was still working second shift this month. 

"He went over to Mike Doggett's for dinner," Munch said. 

"Again? That's five times in the last week," Fife commented then turned to Walter. "Would you like a beer? We have Seacouver's pale ale and their lager." 

"Thanks, I'll have a lager." Walter leaned against the counter. "How long has Tim known Mike?" 

"We had dinner with Mike at Seacouver's almost two of weeks ago," Fife said. "The two of them hit it off." 

"Mike's a good man," Walter said just as Mulder walked into the kitchen with the children. 

"Mike Doggett?" Mulder asked. 

"Yes." Walter took a sip of beer. "It appears he's dating Tim Bayliss." 

Connor marched over to Munch and looked up at him. "I met Santa Claus, and he knew my name." 

"I've never met Santa," Munch grumbled. 

"You're Jewish," Fife said. 

"Oh, yeah, right." 

"Why don't we go into the dining room and I'll find some books for the kids to sit on," Fife said. 

"Just find a couple of books for Connor," Mulder said, following Fife into the next room. "Aviva and Chloe can sit on Walter's and my laps." 

"Papa, look a choo choo train," Connor said, running over to the Christmas tree under which a model train had been set up beneath it. White smoke puffed out of the smoke stack on the engine as it coursed over the tracks. 

Fife smiled. "My Grandfather bought me that train set when I was a boy." 

"It's a nice train," Walter said, kneeling next to his son to admire it. 

"Papa, can I go back and see Santa Claus?" Connor asked. 

"You just saw him," Walter said. "Why do you want to see him again?" 

"I want to ask him to bring me a choo choo train." 

Walter pulled Connor into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. "You'll have to wait until next year to ask him. He only takes one request a year." 

Connor frowned then smiled. "Joey and Gwen seeing Santa Claus tomorrow; they can ask for a choo choo train." 

"I think Gwen is going to ask Santa for a child-sized guitar, and Joey wanted a sled so he can go sledding with you." Walter stood with Connor in his arms. 

Instead of throwing a tantrum like Fife had expected, Connor hugged his Papa around the neck. "I'll ask Santa next year." 

Fife placed a couple of old phone books on the chair then went back into the kitchen to fill the serving bowls with food. 

After they were sitting around the table eating with Mulder feeding Aviva mashed potatoes and gravy between bites of his own food, he turned to Fife and said, "We could use your help, Sheriff." 

"My help with what?" Fife asked. 

"When Walter and I worked for the FBI we uncovered a global conspiracy, involving people in many countries working in collaboration with the aliens," Mulder said. 

Munch looked between Walter and Mulder. "Why didn't you inform the public about this back then?" 

Walter shook his head. "The consortium was made up of people at the top levels of governments, wealthy industrialists, members high up in the military, and even the FBI. Without concrete evidence no one would have believed us." 

"Every bit of evidence my partner and I collected would be stolen and destroyed," Mulder added. 

"What does this have to do with now?" Fife asked his interest growing as he listened. 

"My family was part of the conspiracy," Mulder said. "When I was twelve my eight-year-old sister was abducted from our house while I was babysitting. Years later, under hypnosis I recalled what happened that night ... she had been abducted by aliens. While I was working for the FBI investigating alien abductions, I turned up evidence that each member of the Consortium had to turn over a member of their family to the aliens in sort of a good faith gesture. My dad had refused, so they abducted Samantha." 

"What were they trying to accomplish by working in collaboration with the aliens?" Fife asked. 

"Time," Fox said. "They wanted to forestall the invasion until they could devise a way to fight them. Some members were trying to develop a vaccine against the alien virus, and by working with the aliens to create an alien-human hybrid they were given access to alien tissue. Other members wanted the promised power and domination after the invasion. All the while the aliens were conducting their own experiments on women, trying to use them for procreation. It wasn't until after the invasion I figured out there was another race of aliens in the background pulling the strings. I thought after our military had defeated them that it was finally over." 

"It's not?" Fife asked. 

"No." Mulder looked across the table at Walter. 

Walter gave Chloe a sip of milk, and held her a little more securely as took over for Fox filling them in further. "A particularly dangerous man who was in charge of enforcing the Consortium edicts is still alive and trying to rebuild the Consortium. This man, CGB Spender, is also Fox's biological father and is a danger to Fox and our children." 

After looking at Fife and Munch, Walter continued, "Reverend Kahn and his wife worked for Spender. They were supposed to kidnap Fox and Alex Krycek. But when they failed to work fast enough to suit Spender, he had them murdered. Sean's brother Jack was also hired by Spender to kidnap Fox, but he had second thoughts and confessed the whole thing to Sean. Sheriff, we need you and your deputies to keep an eye out for any suspicious characters that might show up in Holton. I'd like to be warned before anyone can get close enough to my family to cause them any harm." 

Fife nodded, knowing he was about to commit himself and his town to something very dangerous. Not that he had much of a choice. If what Walter said was true this man would stop at nothing to get to his son. "I want to know everything you know about this CGB Spender and his Consortium." 

Mulder sighed with relief. "I filled dozens of spiral bound notebooks with everything that I know about the aliens, the Consortium, and the people and governments involved in the conspiracy. Richard Langly has entered everything I wrote in the notebooks into a Word document; I'll have him print a copy for you. Blair and Alex can drop it off tomorrow when they bring Joey and Gwen to see Santa." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dolphin 

Wednesday, December 23, 2004 

The rooster crowed and Mike opened his eyes. He looked at the man sleeping next to him in bed. It had been years since he'd given into the urge to have sex with another man. But he couldn't resist Tim; there was something about him that Mike found sexually appealing. Paul seemed to approve of Tim. This was also the first man that Mike had had sex with under his Daddy's roof. 

Last night, Paul hadn't said a word when Mike and Tim had said goodnight to him and headed upstairs to Mike's room. Mike knew that his Daddy had wanted grandchildren and had been disappointed with him for not marrying. Now that John had given their Daddy a granddaughter and had another one on the way, Paul was no longer as critical of Mike and his lifestyle as he used to be. 

Tim opened his eyes and looked around. "What time is it? I need to be to work by eight." 

"You have time. It's only five o'clock," Mike said. Their farm was close to Holton, it would take Tim twenty minutes to drive into town. 

The detective smiled, reached up and pulled Mike down for a kiss. "I enjoyed last night." 

"Me, too," Mike said. 

"What are your plans for today?" Tim asked. 

"I have cows to hook up to the milking machine, and then I need to clean out the barn stalls and lay fresh hay. After that I have to slop the hogs, collect eggs, clean the chicken coop, and feed the livestock. This afternoon, I'd like to head into Holton to finish my Christmas shopping." 

"Stop by the Sheriff's office, and I'll buy you dinner at the diner." 

"Will do." Mike smiled. "We better get up; Daddy is probably up fixing breakfast for us." 

"Can I borrow a razor?" Tim asked as they climbed out of bed. 

"Sure." 

They walked into the large master bathroom. Mike had claimed the upstairs master bedroom after Paul decided he wanted the bedroom downstairs. 

After they shared a shower and shaved, both men dressed and headed downstairs. As Mike had predicted, Paul was at the stove fixing a large breakfast for them. 

"Did you boys sleep well?" he asked. 

"Yes, sir," Tim said. "How was your evening?" 

"Fine," Paul said, stirring the grits in a saucepan. "Mike, can you get Tim a cup of coffee?" 

"Sure." Mike walked over to the cabinet and got two mugs down. "I'm heading into Holton after I get the chores done. Tim and I are going to have dinner together, so there's no need to cook tonight." 

Paul nodded. "I'm meeting Alex and Blair for lunch at the diner. They're taking Gwen and Joey to get their pictures taken with Santa." 

Mike handed Tim the mug filled with coffee. 

"Mm, I can't believe you guys were able to get your hands on real coffee," Tim said as he breathed in the rich aroma. 

"My youngest son and his friends had a five year supply in their root cellar," Paul said. "Since they've been sharing with us and others on the mountain, that supply will be running out sometime this spring, so we'll be in the same boat as the rest of the country." 

"Maybe not," Tim said. "The military is harvesting coffee beans in Central America; with luck they'll be shipping a continuous supply of beans to plants in this country for processing. By spring we might be able to buy a bag of freshly roasted coffee beans at the grocery store." 

Paul glanced at Tim. "Some entrepreneur should look into getting his hands on a coffee bean roaster and work out a deal with the military for shipments of green coffee beans. Then he should open a coffee shop in Holton." 

"Daddy, that's a good idea," Mike said. "It's bound to have a lot of business." 

Tim's eyes lit up. "Where might one go to get a coffee bean roaster?" 

Mike and Paul exchanged looks and said simultaneously, "Sean Smith." 

"The Ranger?" Tim asked clearly baffled. 

"Sean has lots of connections. He'd also be able to work out the deal for the beans with the military," Paul said as he started scooping the grits, fried potatoes, pork sausage, and scrambled eggs onto three plates. "Tim, you interested?" 

"I am." Tim nodded. "Holton could really use an all night coffee shop, especially for the police officers that have to work second and third shifts." 

"Would you quit your current job?" Paul asked, handing Mike and Tim their plates of food, which they carried over to the breakfast table. 

"No, I'd find some partners to go in with me to help with the management and running of the place," Tim said as he sat at the table. "There are plenty of new people arriving in Holton that are looking for work, so I don't think employing nine or ten to keep the place opened around the clock would be a problem." 

"I'd love to be a partner," Mike said, "but this farm is more than a full time job." 

"I think I'll talk to Munch and the Sheriff," Tim said, lifting a forkful of potatoes to his mouth. "At least Holton doesn't have the regulations Baltimore had for starting a new business." 

"You might want to consider bringing Sean in as a silent partner," Mike said. "He's done wonders for Seacouver's behind the scenes." 

"I'll consider him." Tim smiled. "I can't wait to get back to Holton to talk to Munch and the Sheriff." He looked at Paul. "Thanks, you really had a good idea." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Mountain Lion 

Wednesday, December 23, 2004 

Paul drove his mid-sized pickup truck to Holton. Sheriff Fife had banned Big Bertha from town. Fife felt the truck on five-foot high tracker wheels was a menace and too wide for most of Holton's streets. At least, Big Bertha wasn't sitting around unused. On snowy days Paul and Mike drove it up to the Ranger Station, and then they would take the snowmobiles out to Moonridge Lodge. Even Blair, Langly, and Alex had borrowed Big Bertha to drive to the ruins. It easily plowed through the snow-covered roads. 

This would be the first Christmas that Paul and Mike would spend with their family on the mountain. On Christmas Eve, Paul was planning to attend midnight services in Holton. He had a lot to be thankful for this year. He had the new farm, another grandkid on the way, good friends, and two loving sons. Paul thought about Mike and hoped that his son's budding relationship with Tim Bayliss wouldn't be just another in a long line of failed relationships. In the past, Paul wouldn't have approved of them having sex under his roof when they weren't married, but times had changed. Paul had changed. He had observed John's relationship with Alex and realized that it took their living together and having a child before they were comfortable enough with each other to commit to spending the rest of their lives together. Paul hoped that Mike would find the same kind of happiness with Tim. 

The farmland turned into the outskirts of town where dozens of new homes were under construction. Paul entered Holton and drove down the busy streets until he finally found a parking space a couple of blocks from the diner where he was meeting Alex, Blair, and the kids for lunch. After eating, they were going to take Gwen and Joey to have their photos taken with Santa Claus. Paul was looking forward to experiencing the kids' excitement at meeting Santa for the first time. He just wished his wife were alive to experience it with him. Jane would have relished every moment of their grandkid's lives. 

People hurried down the sidewalk bundled in coats and carrying packages with kids in tow. For a moment, Paul felt like he was in a large city. Every time he came to Holton it seemed like the population had doubled. He knew that the town council was expecting a large flood of people over the summer, and had been making plans for the influx. Two large townhouse communities were planned to the north of Holton, each with five hundred units. To the east single-family homes were being built and five more two hundred-unit apartment buildings were planned for along the cliffs overlooking the river. 

The military saw to it that the town of Holton received all the shipments of building materials and equipment they requested. A military review board had given star rankings to cities and towns, and Holton had been given the highest -- five stars. The communities with the highest ranking were given preferential treatment by the military. Communities that were tough on crime, stable, and had progressive development plans received the highest ranking. The military's number one job was restoring order to the nation, and they did that by supporting communities like Holton. 

Paul had to give the town's mayor a lot of the credit. From what Paul had learned Mayor Flanagan had been on top of the situation with the first wave of refugees that showed up in Holton after the alien attack. When the flow of people hadn't slowed, she had assembled a team of architectural engineers and builders to work with her and the town council to provide housing and jobs for the refugees. At the same time Mayor Flanagan had contacted the U.S. Army Corp of Engineers who had sent out a team to access Holton's development needs. The Army had arranged for a professional construction company and their families to be relocated to Holton. 

Before the alien attack, Ace Construction Company had been located just outside of Trenton, New Jersey, and while Trenton had been destroyed, the construction company had survived unscathed. Because of the dangers of being too close to the ruins, the owner, Edward Wise, had the trucks and heavy earth-moving equipment moved further from Trenton where it had sat unused for over a year. Now Ace Construction was working from sunrise to sunset six days a week to keep up with the heavy workload. It had also become Holton's largest employer. 

Entering the crowded diner, Paul looked around. The room was a typical slice of Americana -- the long lunch counter, vinyl-padded booths lining the windows that looked out on the busy sidewalk, and square tables filled the middle space between the lunch counter and the booths. Behind the counter were a soda fountain and a refrigerated display case filled with freshly cut slices of pie. Through a rectangular opening in the wall behind the counter, Paul could see the burly fry cook as the man placed a plate full of food on the ledge and rang a bell. 

"Grandpa's here!" Gwen shouted as she stood up on the booth seat. 

Paul wove his way through the tables to the booth in the back of the diner. He hugged and kissed his granddaughter and ruffled Joey's hair. "Are you two ready to meet Santa Claus?" 

"Yes!" Joey said. "Santa Claus gave Connor, Avi, and Chloe stockings full of candy." 

Blair smiled. "They've been talking nonstop about Santa since last night." 

Paul slid into the booth next to Alex. "How are John and Jim doing today?" 

The restaurant was loud, so it was doubtful that anyone could overhear their conversation. 

"John's fine," Alex said. "I think he actually enjoys being pregnant." 

"You find that strange?" Paul smiled. "Excluding the first trimester, my wife Jane enjoyed all of her pregnancies. John's a lot like his mother." 

"Paul..." Alex hesitated. "There's something John and I have been holding off telling you." 

"What's that?" Paul asked, suddenly nervous. Why would they hold off telling him anything? 

The waitress took that moment to saunter over to their table. 

"What can I get ya?" she asked cheerfully. 

"The kids will have the macaroni and cheese, and two small glasses of milk," Blair said, "And I'll have the Swedish meatballs and a hot tea." 

Alex handed her the menu. "Bring me the clubhouse sandwich and a bowl of wild rice soup, and a glass of water." 

The waitress looked at Paul who seemed to be having a hard time deciding. "The pot roast is on special today and, I might add, delicious," she said 

"Bring me that, Mildred," Paul said. He was too upset to think and was grateful for the suggestion. What had Alex and John been keeping from him? 

After the waitress left, Paul turned to Alex. "Is something wrong with the baby?" 

"No." Alex shook his head. "We're still not positive but there's a good chance John's carrying twins." 

Paul breathed a sigh of relief then grinned from ear to ear. "How good of a chance?" 

"Liz thinks she can detect two separate heartbeats, but she's not sure, the second one might just be an echo of the first," Alex said. "If we can get our hands on an ultrasound machine we'd be able to confirm it. After the holidays, Walter and I are going to take a trip into the Baltimore ruins to see if we can locate one at any of the abandoned clinics or hospitals. Walter wants to have one to monitor Fox's pregnancy." 

"You should check with the doctors at the town's clinic and see if they need any equipment," Paul said. Several new doctors had settled in Holton over the last five months. They were currently working with an architect to design a fifty-room hospital that would be built down the road from the new police station and jail. 

"We'll do that," Alex said. 

Mildred returned with their food. The guys continued to talk as she placed the plates on the table, then left them to their conversations. 

"Mike's dating one of Holton's detectives," Paul said as he picked up the fork. "I think he's pretty serious about him." 

"We've heard," Blair said. "I hope to be able to meet Tim Bayliss when we drop off this package to Sheriff Fife." 

Paul looked at the box on the seat next Blair in the booth. "What's in the box?" 

"It's Fox's documented account of the conspiracy and the aliens," Alex said. "It's pretty intense reading." 

"Papa, I like this macarooni and cheese," Gwen said, using a teaspoon to scoop up the cheese-covered macaroni. 

"Do you like it better than mine?" Alex asked. 

"Yes." Gwen nodded and continued to eat. 

Alex reached over with a fork and sampled her macaroni. "It's made with Velveeta," he sighed then picked up his club sandwich. "What is it with kids and Velveeta cheese?" 

Paul chuckled. "When Mike and John were kids they would only eat sliced American." 

"I'm glad he outgrew that phase," Alex said. 

"I like this macaroni and cheese better, too," Joey proclaimed. 

"Maybe we should stop at the grocery store for a box of Velveeta and a couple of boxes of macaroni before we head home," Alex said. 

"As long as we're here, we might as well get a few boxes; Velveeta has a long shelf life," Blair said. "We can make the kids grilled cheese sandwiches and use it in their scrambled eggs." 

They finished eating and headed over to the Sheriff's department. 

Paul held open the door for Alex as he carried the box inside while Blair followed holding the children's hands. 

"Mr. Doggett, what brings you here?" Emma Grump asked, hurrying over to the doorway. 

"Mrs. Grump, this is my son-in-law Alex, my granddaughter Gwen," Paul said, nodding to Blair, "and part of my extended family, Blair and his son Joey. Alex is dropping off some papers for the Sheriff, is he in?" 

Grump looked down her nose at Alex with undisguised disdain. "Yes, but he's in a meeting. I'll take the papers for him." 

"These are classified FBI documents," Alex said, "No one other than Sheriff Fife has been authorized to receive them." 

"The FBI no longer exists," Grump said. 

"Mommy, I wanna see Santa," Joey whined, looking up at Blair. 

Grump made a face of disgust as she looked between them. "Did he just call you mommy?" 

"Mrs. Grump, could you interrupt the Sheriff's meeting, please," Paul said, wanting to avoid an ugly confrontation between them and Grump. "He's been expecting these papers." 

"Sorry, but his meeting is with Mayor Flanagan and can't be interrupted." Grump turned back to Alex. "Now if you'll just leave the papers with me, I'll see that he gets them." 

"We'll wait," Alex said. 

The outside door opened and Tim Bayliss stepped inside. "Mr. Doggett, what brings you to the Sheriff's department?" 

"My son-in-law has some papers to deliver to Sheriff Fife," Paul said. 

"Does the Sheriff know you're here?" Bayliss asked. 

"No." Paul shook his head. "Mrs. Grump says he's in a meeting with the mayor and can't be interrupted." 

"Excuse me, I'm Blair Sandburg." Blair held out his hand to Bayliss and they shook. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Detective Bayliss. Maybe you can help us; the children are getting pretty impatient to see Santa Claus..." 

"I'll let the Sheriff know you're here." Bayliss smiled and headed across the room to the closed door of the Sheriff's office. He knocked then opened the door and stuck his head into the room. 

A couple of seconds later Sheriff Fife stepped out of the office followed by Mayor Megan Flanagan. 

"How are you gentlemen this cold December day?" Fife asked. 

"Couldn't be better, Sheriff," Paul said before turning to the pretty red-headed woman and shaking her hand. "Mayor Flanagan, may I introduce my son-in-law, Alex Krycek, and this is Blair Sandburg." 

"Nice to meet you both," Flanagan said as she shook their hands. "Are these your children?" 

"This is my son, Joey," Blair said. "And Gwen is Alex's daughter." 

"They're beautiful children." The Mayor smiled. 

The Sheriff nodded at the box Alex was balancing on his hip. "Are those the papers from Mulder?" 

"Yes." Alex handed over the box. "He bound them in four three-ring binders. I'm sure you'll find them fascinating reading." 

The Mayor looked at the box then at the Sheriff. "Might I inquire as to the content of the binders?" 

"It's a detailed account of Mr. Mulder's time with the FBI, and his personal history involving the aliens and a global conspiracy," Fife said. "Meg, I don't believe Mulder would object to your reading them after I'm through with them." 

"From what you've told me about Mr. Mulder, I can't wait to read them." 

"Just what has Sheriff Fife told you?" Alex asked. 

"Everything," Flanagan looked Alex in the eyes. "Moe and I keep no secrets from each other. It's called trust, Mr. Krycek, and it's what keeps this town functioning so smoothly. But don't worry -- our conversations stay between the Sheriff and myself." 

"Papa, can we see Santa Claus now?" Gwen asked, reaching up and taking a hold of Alex's hand. 

Alex lifted her into his arms. "Sure, sweetheart, Daddy is looking forward to seeing the photograph of you with Santa, so we can't disappoint him." 

"That is just so perverted," Grump muttered under her breath loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Emma, go wait for me in my office," Fife said sternly. 

"Mind if I go with you to see Santa?" Flanagan asked as she retrieved her coat from the coat rack. 

"We don't mind, Mayor," Blair said. 

Outside, Meg took a deep breath. "I have to apologize for Mrs. Grump; old prejudices run deep with some people. The majority of Holton has nothing against gay marriages." 

"The small fraction always is the loudest," Paul said. 

"It's mostly fear of the unknown," Meg said, looking at Alex and Blair. "I know that your husbands aren't in any condition to be seen in public, but maybe if Mr. Mulder and Mr. Skinner and their three children attended midnight mass tomorrow night it might break some of the stereotypes." 

Paul looked at her as they walked across the street to the town square where the North Pole Village was set up. "Walter is Catholic and Fox's parents were Jewish and Presbyterian. Neither of them celebrates the religious aspect of Christmas." 

"Maybe you can invite them to attend for me," Flanagan said. "Most of the influential members of the community will be at the service. To be honest, there has been increasing gossip about Moonridge Lodge and I'd like to nip it in the bud before it gets out of control." 

"I'll talk to Wade and Sonja; they're both Catholics and might like to attend the midnight mass at the Catholic Church." Paul smiled. "Between the two of them they should be able to strong arm Walter and Fox into attending with their children. Of course this would mean that I'll be attending the Catholic mass instead of the services at the Baptist church." 

"It's Christmas Eve, Paul, I'm sure all will be forgiven," Meg said as they entered the North Pole Village. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Ferret 

Thursday, December 24, 2004 

Fire burned through Jeffrey's body, his nerve-endings felt raw and scrapped painfully against the fabric of his pajamas. Pain was a sensation he'd become intimate with over the last seven years. Jeffrey wouldn't take off the clothing covering his body from head to toe even if it would lessen the pain. Climbing out of bed, he slowly crossed the loft to the bathroom. Jeffrey was sure his illness was tied to his father's experiments on him. It was so unfair! After he had finally found someone who liked him in spite of his disfigurement, he was going to die and his one chance at happiness destroyed. 

Jeffrey closed and locked the bathroom door before using the toilet. Fear of catching a glimpse of his deteriorating body, had Jeffrey staring straight ahead as he sat on the toilet. By the slimy feel of his skin and the foul-smelling secretion soaking his garments, Jeffrey knew that his condition was worsening. The smell was so bad that Jeffrey wanted to rip off the stained mask covering his face. 

There was a knock on the door then Fox's worried voice, "Jeff, do you need any help?" 

"I'm fine," Jeffrey lied as he flushed the toilet then limped to the door and opened it. 

"Do you want me to help you take a bath?" Fox asked. "You smell pretty ripe." 

"What's the point? I'm dying," Jeffrey said, limping back into the loft and over to his bed. He slipped tiredly under the covers. "That bastard has finally succeeded in killing me." 

"You don't know that." Fox sat gingerly on the chair next to the bed. "Jeff, we don't know what's wrong with you ... if you'd allow Liz or Laura to examine you." 

"NO!" Jeffrey shook his head. "I don't want them touching me." 

"At least allow me to get you some fresh pajamas and socks to wear." 

"Fox, I'm afraid..." Jeffrey whispered. "It feels like my flesh is melting. I-I can't ... I don't want to see what's happening to me." 

Fox reached out and took a hold of his half-brother's gloved hand. "You can close your eyes while I give you a bath and dressed you in clean clothes. You don't have to see a thing." 

Jeffrey nodded. Fox was the only one he was willing to allow to see him without his clothes. Even Ringo was forbidden. While Jeffrey loved him, he still had a deep fear of letting his new lover see too much of his deformity. Fox on the other hand was used to dealing with horrors, and wasn't likely to be revolted by what he would find underneath the layers of fabric. 

"Good," Fox said. "I'm sure once you're clean and in dry clothes you'll feel better." 

Jeffrey didn't believe it for a minute, but if a cool bath would ease the burning, he'd be grateful for the temporary relief. Fox stopped at the dresser for a change of pajamas; Jeffrey noticed Fox was moving slowly as they stepped into the bathroom. 

"Is something wrong?" Jeffrey asked. "You're walking funny." 

"Nothing's wrong. Walter's just been overly ... affectionate lately." Fox smiled as he turned on the faucet. 

"I want cold water," Jeffrey said. 

"Luke warm water ... I don't want you catching pneumonia," Fox said, adjusting the temperature before straightening. "Close your eyes and I'll take care of you." 

Taking a deep breath, Jeffrey closed his eyes and stood docilely while his half-brother undressed him. 

"Don't move, I'm going to wet a washcloth," Fox said. "The fabric is sticking to your skin." 

Jeffrey felt the wetness of the washcloth on his back, and then his pajama top was removed. Fox had become very quiet as he removed each article of clothing, using water in some cases to loosen it. Last to be removed were Jeffrey's mask and knit cap. 

After several moments of silence, Fox helped him over to the bathtub and asked, "Jeff, have you had sex with Langly?" 

"I don't think that's any of your business." The question had taken Jeffrey by surprise. 

"I think it is," Fox said as he helped Jeffrey into the bathtub. 

"Why?" 

"What's happening to your body has nothing to do with CGB Spender." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm just mad at myself for not realizing it sooner," Fox said. "Jeff, you're not dying. Your body is healing and your scarred flesh is being replaced with new, unblemished skin. You no longer have a hole in your face. Your nose and lips have rejuvenated and your hair has started to grow back." 

"That's not possible." Jeffrey shook his head. 

"Touch your face," Fox ordered softly. 

Slowly raising his hand, Jeffrey touched his face and found to his disbelief, a nose under his fingertips. He opened his eyes and looked at Fox. "What does this mean?" 

"You contracted the Lycan virus from Langly." 

"What is this Lycan virus?" 

"It's alien in origin," Fox said. "It causes a genetic mutation in humans; it turns males into hermaphrodites, and both males and females into werewolves. Most of the people living on our section of mountain have contracted it. By the time you complete the change, your body will be scar free and you'll appear at least ten years younger." 

Jeffrey already knew the men were hermaphrodites, but he had no idea they were werewolves. Werewolves? What does that mean? Holding up his arms, Jeffrey looked at the few remaining scars -- it was true -- he was healing. "How long does this change take?" 

"You have a couple of weeks to go," Fox said. "At least now that we know what's wrong with you, we'll be able to treat your pain. Unfortunately, I think it's already too late to stop you from becoming a full hermaphrodite." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Blair discovered a plant that helps to relieve the pain and fever brought on by the virus. When Walter, John, and Jim were sick, they drank the herbal tea made from feverfew daily; it prevented them from becoming full hermaphrodites." 

"It doesn't matter. I'll settle for being a full hermaphrodite, anything to look normal again." Jeffrey touched his face, feeling the nose and lips. How could he not have noticed? He was at a loss to describe how he was feeling at that moment. "I need a mirror." 

"I'll get you one, while you finish your bath." Fox stood and headed for the bathroom door. "And I'll ask Blair to make you some feverfew tea then you can join the family celebrating Christmas Eve tonight." 

Jeffrey looked down at his body. It was a miracle. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Eagle 

Thursday, December 24, 2004 

In the fifteen months since Wade and Sonja had arrived on the mountain, they had only been to Holton once and that was when Wade was looking to purchase a fishing boat to use on their lake. There had been an ad in the Magic Mountain classified section from a widow selling her husband's old fishing boat. Other than that, there had been too much to do over the summer and fall for them to even think about leaving the mountain for a trip into town. He and Sonja were content to spend their days at home enjoying their new log home. Wade could spend hours sitting out on the front porch watching the birds and other wildlife until Sonja called him in for dinner. This was the life he had always dreamed about retiring to someday. 

Wade and Sonja held Connor's hands as they walked up the church steps, following Fox and Walter who were carrying the twins. While Walter had no problem attending Christmas Eve mass at the Catholic Church in Holton, Fox took a lot of convincing and a bit of arguing but he had finally agreed to go out of respect for them. His reason didn't make Wade feel good, he didn't want Fox to do anything that was uncomfortable for him -- but once Fox made up his mind there was no talking him out of it. 

The elder Skinner was proud of his family. Fox and Walter were dressed in their finest suits and overcoats. Chloe was dressed in a dark green velvet dress with white tights, black patent leather shoes, a heavy black wool pea coat, and a floppy knit cap. Her twin was dressed similarly only Aviva's dress was red velvet. Connor wore a suit and bowtie with a navy wool pea coat, along with a navy wool beret with visor. The children were excited about this break in their daily routine; Wade doubted they would stay awake through the service. It was well past their normal bedtimes. 

On the sleigh ride to the ranger station, the children were bundled in blankets, and they sipped hot cocoa while singing Christmas carols. Then Walter had driven them to Holton in a minivan, one he had found abandoned outside of the ruins. 

At the top of the steps Paul Doggett stood waiting for them. "Mike and Tim are inside holding a pew for us." 

"Grandpa Paul!" the twins shouted. 

"Don't you both look like princesses," Paul said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two chocolate kisses, giving one to each girl. 

They entered the church, which was filling up fast. They found Francesca and Sean sitting in the pew in front of theirs and exchanged greetings. A pretty, classy looking red-head strolled down the aisle toward them. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Skinner, I'm Mayor Meg Flanagan," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm so happy you both were able to attend mass tonight." 

"I'm glad Paul talked us into coming," Sonja said. "Wade and I used to attend services regularly when we lived in Chicago." 

"I hope you will consider becoming members of our church," Meg said as she focused her attention on Wade. "I wanted to talk to you about commissioning you to do some wood-carvings for our new town park." 

"You've seen my work?" Wade was surprised that the mayor knew about his carvings. 

"I've seen the ones outside of Seacouver's and the ranger station," she said, "And the new one outside the veterinarian clinic. Exceptional work, I must say. If you're free next week, I'd like to drop by your home on the mountain and view your other works and discuss the scope of my project." 

"Wade's free most days," Sonja said. "Why don't you come for lunch?" 

"I'd like that. Would you mind if I bring Sheriff Fife?" Meg asked. "He tends to frown on me going into the mountains alone." 

"No, bring him," Sonja said. "The more the merrier." 

"Great. Let's plan for Wednesday the 29th. Unless it snows then we'll have to reschedule." The Mayor turned to Mulder and Skinner who had been listening to the conversation. "Mr. Mulder, Mr. Skinner, I've been looking forward to meeting you and your children. After I visit your parents on Wednesday, I hope you don't mind if I stopped by your place; I'd like to arrange a trade for your services." 

"What do you have in mind?" Walter asked. 

"Your group's services scavenging items from the ruins, in exchange for town credits. I believe it would be mutually beneficial." 

Walter nodded. "Fine. Stop by after your visit with my folks." 

They shook hands and Mayor Flanagan walked back up to the front of the church. Wade allowed Walter, Fox, and the children to slide into the pew first. On the other end were Paul, Mike, and Tim Bayliss. Wade hadn't met Tim yet, but he had heard about him from Alex and Blair. 

The elder Skinner was quite aware that they were being scrutinized by most of the people in the church. He hoped what they saw when they looked at his son and son-in-law were two upstanding family men with their children. Blair had told them about Emma Grump's comments, and Wade had to sit on his wife so Sonja wouldn't head into Holton -- she'd been spitting mad. 

By the time the mass started, the church was standing room only. The twins were sound asleep fifteen minutes into the service. Connor made it almost to the end, standing, sitting, kneeling, and singing with the rest of the congregation until exhaustion finally caught up with him. Wade held Connor's sleeping body in his arms. While looking at his grandson's sweet face Wadewondered if he'd be able to talk Walter and Fox into having the children baptized. 

The service finally ended, and many of the members went out of their way to shake Wade's and his family's hands. Wade was moved by the warmth shown to Walter and Fox by the church members. 

"What beautiful dresses the girls are wearing," Anna Cox said. She was a chubby, short woman in her fifties with smile lines around her mouth and eyes. 

"Their grandmother made them," Fox said. "We are very lucky to have her in our lives." 

Wade watched and listened as his son-in-law charmed the women. Fox had the sort of face and demeanor that instantly put some women in protective mothering mode. Next to him, Walter made small talk with their husbands. 

Paul shook Wade's hand. "The boys and I need to head out. We'll see you at Moonridge Lodge for Christmas dinner this afternoon." 

"Thanks, Paul. The service was enjoyable," Wade said. 

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Skinner," Tim said. 

"Likewise, and it's Wade." They shook hands. 

After Paul, Tim, and Mike left, Wade glanced at his watch; it was almost two in the morning. They should get the kids home and to bed. "If you'll excuse us," Wade said. "We need to get the children home." 

"Wade, I hope you and your family will consider joining our church," Ned Tanner said. He was in his late forties and ran the town's hardware store over on Second Street. Wade had stopped there after purchasing the fishing boat to buy a couple of fishing rods, for himself and Sonja, and some tackle. 

"Sonja and I would love to join," Wade said then they headed to the door with him carrying Connor. The little boy hadn't stirred since he had fallen asleep. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog 

Friday, December 25, 2004 

Doggett heated milk in a saucepan on the stove; he was hoping a little warm milk would help him sleep. The baby was currently using his kidney as a punching bag -- Doggett was tempted to name him Rocky. Only Alex was set on Nicholas, after his father, unless they had a daughter then she'd be named Lilia after Alex's mother. He wasn't following the normal Russian naming conventions, Alex was too Americanized for that. 

Pouring the warm milk into a mug, Doggett carried it over to the counter and sat on a stool. He enjoyed the stillness and quiet. In his final trimester, Doggett was experiencing euphoria -- a high that no drug could accomplish. This had to be the best kept secret of pregnancy; it was so hard to describe the state of bliss he was in at times. Before he had become pregnant, Fox had mentioned the same euphoric state that had occurred during the last six months of his pregnancy. But Doggett had blown it off as just part of his friend's weirdness. 

At least Doggett knew Jim understood what he was talking about, having experienced it himself. It was unfortunate that Alex had been bedridden the last part of his pregnancy and never experienced it. Walter was scared to death most of his pregnancy, and Blair had had morning sickness through the first six months of his, and assumed the state he felt afterwards was from the sheer relief of not being sick. 

It was just past three o'clock in the morning when the sound of sleigh bells interrupted the silence. Doggett slid off the stool and walked over to open the front door. Fox stepped inside carrying Chloe. Sonja followed with Aviva, and Wade with Connor. All three children were sound asleep. 

"What are you doing up?" Fox asked as he carried his daughter to the bedroom. 

"Couldn't sleep," Doggett said as he followed them into the bunk bedroom. "Do you need a hand?" 

"Yeah. Can you take Connor and put him to bed in mine and Walter's room? I don't want to chance waking Joey and Gwen," Fox said as he removed Chloe's clothes while Sonja took care of Aviva. "Walter is waiting outside to drive his parents back home." 

"Sure." Doggett took Connor from Wade and walked over to the dresser where the children's pajamas were stored. The guys felt the children were still too young to sleep on the top bunks. 

"Mom, Dad, go home," Fox said. "I'll get the twins tucked into bed." 

"If I weren't falling asleep on my feet, I'd argue with you." Sonja kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight. We'll see you this afternoon." 

Wade patted Fox on the shoulder then followed his wife out of the room. 

"How were church services?" Doggett asked, carrying Connor to the doorway. 

"Grueling," Fox said. "Unfortunately, Walter seemed to enjoy mass, and I'm afraid he might be thinking about joining the Catholic Church." 

"You're not serious?" Doggett shuddered. 

"I am," Fox sighed. "He wants to elevate our standing in the community." 

"Let me get Connor into bed then we can talk." Doggett thought he knew what Walter wanted to accomplish, and if he were successful it would be beneficial to all of them and their children. At the same time Doggett felt pity for Fox; in order for Walter to achieve his goal Fox and their children would have to become members of the church. Walter's goal, Doggett assumed, was to remove the stigma of gay marriage by making it acceptable within the broader community. What better way to do that than for a gay couple to become prominent members of the Catholic Church? 

Doggett folded Connor's clothes and placed them on top of the dresser before dressing the child in flannel pajamas and getting him tucked under the covers in the large bed. Connor woke briefly then quickly fell back to sleep. 

"Scully would be horrified," Fox said as he stood in the doorway, dressed in his black silk suit. 

"How's that?" Doggett looked at him. 

"Think about it ... me a member of the Catholic Church." Fox walked over to the bed and looked down at Connor. "But, I'm sure they have rules about homosexuals joining the church." 

"Most rules were made in Rome, and since that city no longer exists..." Doggett shrugged. 

"John, I don't want to join the church!" Fox sighed, "Walter can be one stubborn son-of-a-bitch when he makes up his mind about something." 

"I'm sure Walt won't force you to join." 

"He has a way of wearing me down." Fox looked Doggett in the eyes. "He'll use the guilt trip on me and if that doesn't work, then he'll trick me into agreeing during sex when I'm not thinking clearly." 

Doggett chuckled. "I wish I had that sort of power over Alex." 

"I'm going to put my foot down this time; any promises made during sex don't count." Fox smiled. "Why are you up?" 

"The baby was kicking up a storm. I thought a cup of warm milk would help me sleep." 

They walked out of the bedroom, and Fox glanced at the tree. "I see Santa Claus came while we were out." 

"Santa and his elves had their work cut out for them, hauling all of those presents down the chimney." Doggett stepped into the kitchen. 

The sounds of sleigh bells jingled out back. Walter was back; he would put the Clydesdale in the stable then feed and brush him down before coming into the house. 

"Are you hungry?" Doggett asked. "I can whip you and Walt up some bacon and eggs." 

"Thanks, John, but as soon as Walter gets done we're going to turn in." Fox hugged his middle. "I'm exhausted." 

"You're going to have to get up in a few hours," Doggett warned. "Our kids are not going to want to wait to open gifts when they find out Santa has been here." 

"I'll haul my ass out of bed to one of the soft recliners." Fox headed to the bedroom. "I'm going to lose the suit and change into my pajamas." 

Alex had cooking duty that day, but Doggett decided since he was up he'd make a large pot of oatmeal for breakfast. Then he'd get the kids to eat first before opening presents. That should buy Fox and Walter at least another half hour of sleep. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Wolf 

Friday, December 25, 2004 

Sandburg looked around at his family. Fox and Walter were dressed in their flannel pajamas, sharing a recliner with Walter's strong arms wrapped around Fox, holding him in an intimate embrace as they watched Chloe and Aviva open their present. The kids were taking turns so their parents could see what everyone got. 

Jim had claimed one of the recliners. He hadn't been feeling well and Blair was worried that he might be in labor, even though Jim claimed he was not. But he promised that when he felt the first contraction he'd tell Blair. Their Australian Border Collie, Lacy, was curled up on the rug beside the recliner. Alex and John were sharing the loveseat. Alex had his hand under John's shirt resting on his round belly. Jeffrey was taking digital photographs of the children as they opened their presents. He was no longer wearing his mask, hat, or dark glasses. 

Sandburg studied him; the scars were mostly gone replaced by new, pink skin, and a fuzzy growth of hair was covering his scalp. Langly had been thrilled when he came over last night. 

"Mommy, Daddy, we got a house!" Aviva shouted excitedly. 

Sandburg turned his focus back to the twins and their Victorian doll house. There were two doll houses under the tree -- one for the twins, and the other a country farm house for Gwen. All six men had worked on the doll houses over the summer and fall -- they were works of love. There was a lot of detail work in each of them, from crown-molding, wallpaper, to working lights. In a couple of months the twins were going to be moved upstairs into the bedroom with Gwen, and Joey and Connor would be moved downstairs to the bunk bedroom. There was plenty of space in the upstairs bedroom for two doll houses -- maybe three; if Jim really was carrying a girl, then their Sarah would have a dollhouse of her own -- maybe a French cottage or an English Tudor. 

This was turning out to be a lovely morning. Sandburg took a sip of tea as Joey unwrapped his present -- it was the sled that he had asked Santa Claus to bring him. 

Connor was currently sitting on his sled with Jam, the black cat. The two boys would require close supervision when they were outside sledding. Some of the hills around the log home were unsafe, and Sandburg could just imagine the two of them sledding into a tree or the stream. 

Gwen unwrapped her present and smiled happily as she ran over to show the guitar to her parents. After spending almost a year trying, Wade had finally succeeded in making her a guitar. He had help. Walter had found several guitar kits at a hobby shop in the ruins. They were all for adult guitars, but using the plans, the hardware, and the wood, Wade was able to scale the guitar to Gwen's size. 

"Uncle Blair, can you teach me?" Gwen said, hurrying over to him with her guitar. 

"Of course I'll teach you," Blair said. "This is going to be so cool." 

"Maybe if you learn some blues, Uncle Joe will hire you to play your guitar at Seacouver's," Jim said then shifted on the recliner and winked at John. "Of course your parents would have to agree." 

"Can I, Daddy, Papa?" Gwen looked at John and Alex. 

John smiled. "If you practice and become good then I don't see why not." 

Sandburg knew Joe would allow her to play her guitar on stage. Maybe not on a regular night, but on a Monday night with them and their friends in the audience. At least it would give her some incentive to practice. 

"Let's get this mess cleaned up," Sandburg said as he scooped up a handful of wrapping paper. "Then some of us need to head outside to do our chores." He had shit-shoveling duty again, and it was really starting to become old. Sandburg and Alex had been alternating days since Walter had been shot and Jeffrey had taken ill. 

Fox turned to Walter and gave him a peck on the lips. "We can't lounge around all day in our pajamas -- even our kids are dressed. Besides we have cows to milk and eggs to collect." 

"If you and Walter want to take it easy today," Jeffrey said. "I can milk the cows, collect eggs, and feed the livestock. Plus I'd like to have my name back on the board for chores." 

"If you're feeling up to it then you can help Fox milk the cows and feed the livestock," Walter said. "I'm going to collect eggs and help Blair clean the stalls." 

Alex stood. "If John and Jim will watch the children, I'll give you a hand then we can get done all the sooner and Fox can give me a hand with Christmas dinner." 

"Sounds like a plan," Fox said as he stood and hauled Walter to his feet. 

Sandburg stopped at the recliner and looked down at Jim. "Do you need anything before I head outside?" 

"Yes, help me up. I want to go sit at the counter so I can watch the kids without being stuck in the chair ... in case they make a break for it." 

Taking Jim's hands, Sandburg leveraged him out of the chair. "Are you going to be all right?" 

"John can still move pretty quickly on his feet," Jim said. "Anyway I think the children will be too involved playing with their new toys to get into trouble." 

Sandburg walked to the back door and pulled on his jacket, knit cap, and gloves. Their Christmas guest list was small this year -- just Wade, Sonja, Paul, Mike, and Tim. Naomi was too close to her due date to make the trip. Jeffrey was going over to Simon's for the Christmas gathering of their other friends. 

Sandburg went to work in the barn, first moving two of the cows to clean stalls; he started shoveling the dirty straw into the wheelbarrow. Fox and Jeffrey entered the barn carrying stainless steel buckets. 

"How was midnight mass last night?" Sandburg asked. 

"Grueling," Fox said. "The twins had the right idea; they fell asleep within the first fifteen minutes. Connor bore most of it like a trooper; I bet he could have made it through one of Walter's weekly budget meetings without falling asleep." 

Jeffrey chuckled as he started milking Bambi. "Those I don't miss." 

"What were the church members like?" Sandburg asked. 

"The ones we met were friendly and polite," Fox said. 

"Would you go again?" 

Fox shrugged. "It depends on what purpose going would serve." 

"Do you believe in God?" Sandburg looked at him. 

"I stopped believing after my sister was taken...." Fox looked up at Sandburg for several long moments. "Too much has happened since then for me not to believe, but I still don't believe God is directly involved in our lives. Over the years, I've confronted evil ... I've seen its face and its deeds. I've tasted it, breathed it, and allowed it into my mind. My former mentor and boss at the Behavior Science Unit became possessed by it; he was committed to a psyche ward for the criminally insane." The former FBI profiler visibly shuddered at the memory. "Evil is a tangible force. For there to be evil there has to a counter balance otherwise there would only be chaos. So yes, I've come to accept there is a force that caused all of this to come into existence -- a light that keeps the darkness at bay. People who've had near death experiences always describe it as such. I also believe my sister was saved from a torturous death by beings living in starlight, I saw her and other children playing in a field lit by the stars. They were happy, safe, protected..." Fox stood and walked over to stand in front of Sandburg. "Blair, I don't have the answers; I'm still searching. But when I look at my children's faces, I know deep down that God exists even if I've never experienced him directly." 

"Maybe you have and just never realized it," Sandburg said. 

"If God ever touched me, I'd know." Fox walked back over to Cindi and sat back on the stool. 

Sighing, Sandburg lifted the full wheelbarrow and rolled it out of the barn. He finished cleaning the last two stalls in silent reflection, and was just starting on the stables when Walter joined him. 

"You seem a bit quiet," Walter said as he let the horses out into the corral. 

"I've studied hundreds of civilizations dating back thousands of years," Sandburg said. "Each had some sort of belief in a superior being or beings. I've analyzed and cataloged their beliefs and religious practices. I've never done the same for myself. I need some time alone to meditate. After the baby is born and Jim is back on his feet, I want to spend a week alone in the teahouse, meditating and trying to connect with my spiritual side." 

"Would Jim understand?" Walter asked. "I know if Fox wanted to spend a whole week away from me, I'd have a hard time letting him go." 

"But you would, if you knew it was something he needed to do." 

"I would hope he wouldn't need to exclude me from any part of his life," Walter said softly. 

Sandburg shook his head as he picked up the shovel. "Jim isn't the type of man who could spend a whole day, much less a week, silently meditating." 

"Neither is Fox. I'm surprised he's lasted so long out here on his own." Walter smiled and looked down at Blair. "The point isn't whether Jim would want to meditate with you; it's that you're willing to include him." 

"Point taken." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bat 

Friday, December 25, 2004 

For Bayliss to say he was nervous would be an understatement -- he was sweating bullets. Today he was going to meet John, Mike's "pregnant" younger brother. Bayliss, Mike, and Paul were in the parking lot of the ranger station, sitting in Mike's old Ford Pickup truck waiting for the sleigh to take them to Moonridge Lodge. Bayliss was sitting between Paul and Mike. Between the Christmas presents and being dressed in their good clothes, Paul had decided that they should go first class. Instead of using the snowmobiles he had arranged for them to be picked up at the ranger station by a horse-drawn sleigh. 

"Here it is," Paul said as a large horse strutted into the parking lot pulling a large black sleigh with plush, red padded seats. They climbed out of the truck and got the packages from the bed. 

"Mr. Skinner, it's a pleasure to see you again," Bayliss said as he looked up at the man sitting in the driver's seat of the sleigh. 

"It's Walter, Detective Bayliss. Not even my Dad likes being called Mr. Skinner." 

"Call me Tim." Bayliss smiled as he climbed into the sleigh. "I want to thank you for allowing me to join your family for Christmas dinner." 

"It was our pleasure; John is looking forward to meeting you." 

Mike sat next to Bayliss, while Paul sat across from them holding the bag of presents on the seat. 

The sleigh started down the snow-covered path, and Bayliss marveled at the beauty of the snow-covered trees glistening in the bright sunlight. The path wove through dense woods that temporarily blocked out the sun then over a covered bridge where a swift moving stream ran beneath, along ice-coated banks. "It's beautiful up here," he said. The view was much better than it had been on the snowmobile. 

Mike reached out and held Bayliss' hand. "I thought the same thing when I first came up here to visit my brother. This will be the first Christmas we spend in the mountains with our family." 

"I haven't celebrated Christmas since the alien attack. I spent the first one in the infirmary at the refugee camp. I was still recovering from being wounded during the attack." Bayliss could still see the flames, hear the explosions, and feel the burning as fire scorched his flesh -- he still had scars. Mike had even asked about them, but Bayliss had changed the subject. "If it weren't for John Munch, I wouldn't have made it out of Baltimore alive. We ended up at a refugee camp down in Georgia, where we stayed through 2002 while I recuperated. We traveled down to Florida in 2003. After spending December and January there we both decided to head north -- back home." Bayliss hadn't talked about those years to anyone, and he still couldn't go into details. He didn't know if anyone else from the Homicide unit had survived. "Along the way we heard about Holton, and that the town was looking to hire additional law enforcement officers. You know the rest." 

"I'm sorry. It sounds like you had a tough time," Mike said. "Living in the country on a farm, Daddy and I were mostly removed from experiencing any of the devastation." 

"I've never told anyone about what happened during the attack," Bayliss said. "I was a homicide detective; you'd think I'd be used to death." He looked at the elder Doggett. "It's still too painful." 

"It sounds like you need someone neutral to talk to. Someone who would listen," Paul said. "Fox is a psychologist; maybe you should talk to him." 

"Do you think it would help?" 

"Yes." Paul nodded. "Keeping something like that pent up inside can only eat away at you." 

Bayliss was still a little afraid of Mulder since the man had turned into a wolf in front of him. But if talking to him would help ease the nightmares, Bayliss was willing to give it a try. The sleigh glided through some bare bushes into the front yard of the log home. Walter guided the sleigh around back. 

"Go inside," Walter said. "I'm going to put Goliath in the stables." 

Bayliss glanced around the yard as he climbed out of the sleigh. They had a nice self-sufficient place -- chickens, a small barn, and a stable. Down by the stream he could see a moon bridge through the trees. The bridge probably wasn't visible from his position in the summer, once all the foliage filled the bushes. He wondered what was on the other side. 

"C'mon, let's go play twenty questions with my baby brother," Mike teased as he took Bayliss' hand and pulled him toward the back door. "John is going to want to know everything about you." 

Bayliss took off his galoshes in the vestibule before following Mike and Paul into the house. The home smelled heavenly. 

Blair was waiting by the door. "Let me take your coats then you can go have a seat in the great room." 

"Thanks," Bayliss said as he handed Blair his coat. 

"Did you enjoy the sleigh ride?" Fox asked from the stove where he was stirring something in a large saucepan. 

"Yes. It was very relaxing." Bayliss moved closer and looked into the saucepan. 

"Polenta," Fox said. "The kids like it." 

"So does John," Alex said from his position at the counter, mashing potatoes. 

"Do you need a hand?" Bayliss asked. 

"You're our guest," Alex said then turned to Mike who was hovering at Bayliss' side. "Isn't it about time you introduce Tim to John?" 

"C'mon, I'll introduce you around," Mike said, putting a hand on Tim's back and guiding him to the great room. There was a bar in the room where a very pregnant man was perched on a tall barstool, dressed in what could only be described as a designer maternity -- suit or would that be paternity? "Jim, this is Tim Bayliss." 

"It's nice to meet you," Bayliss said, shaking Jim's hand, unable to keep his eyes from dropping to the other man's belly. "How much longer do you have?" 

Jim glanced around then whispered, "Don't tell Blair, but I started having contractions an hour ago." 

"You're in labor?" Mike said. 

"Shh, keep it down," Jim said, taking a sip of ginger ale. "They're at least twenty minutes apart, so I have plenty of time. I'll tell Blair after dinner." 

"Why?" Bayliss asked. 

"Take a deep breath. Do you smell that?" Jim said, smiling. "Leg of lamb with mint jelly, polenta with parmesan cheese, garlic mash potatoes, sweet potatoes, French cut green beans and almonds, applesauce, baking powder biscuits, and pumpkin cheese cake for dessert. My daughter is just going to have to wait to be born until after I've eaten." 

The man was brave Bayliss decided as he glanced around. In the great room, the children were playing with their toys in front of the Christmas tree. Wade, Sonja, and Paul were sitting on the sofa watching them play. No sign of another pregnant man. 

Mike was also looking around. "Where's John?" 

"Upstairs. He's taking a nap before dinner." Jim chuckled. "His baby's already waking him up in the middle of the night; you can just imagine what it will be like after the kid is born." 

"Stay here, Tim," Mike said, "I'm going upstairs to wake John." 

"Don't wake him on my account," Bayliss said. The last thing he needed was a grumpy pregnant man angry with him. 

Blair walked into the room and stepped behind the bar. "Tim, can I get you something to drink? Wine, beer, ginger ale, or something harder?" 

"A glass of red wine would be nice." Bayliss sat on the barstool next to Jim. 

"Tell us about yourself," Blair asked, opening a bottle of merlot. 

"Not much to tell. I used to be a homicide detective with the Baltimore Police Department," he said. "Now I'm a detective with Holton's Sheriff's Department." Bayliss took a sip of wine. "Baltimore used to have the same number of homicides in a week that Holton gets in a year, and the Sheriff thinks the murder rate is out of control." 

"It probably is for the size of Holton." Jim winced and shifted uncomfortable on the barstool. 

"Are you all right?" Blair asked. 

"It's just gas," Jim said. 

"You'd tell me if you were having contractions." 

"Of course, Chief." 

"Let me see your hands." Blair looked at him suspiciously. 

"What? You think I'm crossing my fingers?" 

"Dinner's ready," Fox announced as he and Alex started carrying bowls of food over to the long table. 

The kids put down their toys and ran into the dining room. 

"C'mon, Tim, we can finish our drinks at the table," Jim said. 

Bayliss grinned and followed the pregnant man over to the table. This was too weird. "You were crossing your fingers," he whispered conspiratorially. 

"Of course," Jim whispered back. "I'd never lie to Blair." 

Walter had come in from outside and was helping the kids into their booster seats. 

Paul, Wade, and Sonja joined them in the dining room. 

"You boys have outdone yourselves," Wade said. 

"Yes, it looks delicious," Sonja said. 

"Not as delicious as that pumpkin cheese cake you made," Fox said. 

Bayliss turned his head at the sound of footsteps descending the wrought iron spiral staircase. Mike's brother was good-looking, despite the round belly. John was also wearing a suit altered to fit his current condition. Instead of dress shoes, he was wearing moccasins. Their eyes met; then John turned and whispered something to Mike that made him grin broadly. 

John stopped in front of Bayliss and held out his hand. "Tim, it's a pleasure to meet you, and it's about damn time Mike dated someone on the right side of the law for a change. If he gets cold feet don't be afraid to use your cuffs on him." 

Bayliss chuckled as they shook hands, instantly liking Mike's brother. "Mike has told me all about you -- Marine, NYPD officer, FBI agent. It sounds like you've had quite a career." 

"Those were nothing compared to this," John said, looking down at his belly. 

"I'll take your word for it. Where did you and Jim get the tailored maternity clothes?" Bayliss asked, taking a seat at the dining room table between Jim and Mike, while John walked around to the other side of the table to sit between his daughter and Alex. 

Jim answered, "We have our own personal seamstress, the lovely and talented Sonja Skinner." 

"Oh Jim," Sonja shushed, "You're embarrassing me." 

"If we only had a cobbler to make us some shoes that would fit," John said. 

"You're both spoiled," Blair said, as he scooped some potatoes onto his plate and passed the bowl to Jim. "I wore the same pair of overalls the last five months of my pregnancy." 

"I loved those overalls," Jim said. 

After their plates were full, Paul led them in grace. 

Bayliss was no longer nervous; in fact he was feeling right at home. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Moose 

Friday, December 25, 2004 

If Fran wasn't so kindhearted, Sean would have protested her inviting Jack to their Christmas dinner at Wolf's Peak. It was bad enough that his younger brother now knew about Ray and Stan being pregnant, Jack was practically drooling over Marita. 

Marita on the other hand was playing it cool -- aloof. 

"Would you like some more ham, Jack?" Benton asked. 

"Yes, please," Jack said, holding his plate out so Benton could place a couple more slices on it. 

Fran turned to her brother. "You should have seen Our Lady, Queen of the Apostles Catholic Church. It was so beautiful. Father Troy said that it was built in 1860, and still has all of its original stained glass windows." 

"I'll see it when you and Sean get married there," Ray said. 

Sean could have strangled Ray. That was supposed to be a secret. The Ranger was planning to propose to Fran on New Years Eve at Seacouver's. He was going to place a diamond engagement ring in a glass of bubbly -- romantic like in the movies. 

"Sean hasn't asked me to marry him," Fran said. "Ray, you're such a jerk." 

"Yes, he is," Sean said. "I was going to propose New Years Eve, but seeing as how your brother let the cat out of the bag." He stood and walked out of the dining room to the coat rack in the foyer. From the inside pocket of his ranger coat, he retrieved the satin box he'd tucked within. He'd been carrying it around with him the last month. Returning to the dining room, Sean dropped to one knee next to Fran's chair. 

"Fran, I love you and would like to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the box and showed her the ring. "Will you marry me?" 

"Yes." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she leaned forward, meeting him halfway -- they kissed. 

Sean slipped the ring onto her finger. 

"It's beautiful," Fran said. "None of my friends ever had a diamond this large." 

He wasn't an expert on diamonds, but he did know the bigger the better so he bought the largest diamond in the jewelry store in Holton. He could have asked the guys from Moonridge Lodge to get him one from the ruins, but that was too impersonal. Besides he wanted it to be his money that paid for the ring that would be gracing his future wife's finger. 

"Congratulations," Jack said. 

"Thanks, Jack," Fran said. 

Ray struggled out of his chair, leveraging the table for support. At seven-and-a-half months pregnant, his once slender frame appeared disproportionately distorted. He held up a glass of milk. "I'd like to propose a toast. To my baby sister Franny and Sean: may their marriage be filled with happiness and lots of kids." 

Everyone clicked glasses. 

Marita smiled at Fran from across the table. "You're a braver woman than I." 

"Why?" Fran looked at her puzzled. 

"Marriage requires a lot of work and sacrifices," she said. "I never was one who could unselfishly commit to another person." 

"Maybe if you ever found the right person," Fran said. "Then marriage wouldn't seem so scary." 

"I thought I did once," Marita said. 

"What happened?" 

"He wouldn't give me the time of day." 

"He must have been blind," Jack said. 

Stan turned sideways in his chair. "Ben, give me a hand up." 

"Don't you want dessert?" Benton asked. 

"After I use the bathroom," Stan sighed. "Your kid is sitting on my bladder." 

"I'll give you a hand in the bathroom." Benton followed Stan out of the room. 

Sean couldn't imagine what it must be like for these men, going from perfectly normal males a year ago to pregnant hermaphrodites. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Panther 

Friday, December 25, 2004 

Ellison didn't mean to bite him; it had been more of a defensive reaction than anything else. He had been in the middle of eating a slice of pumpkin cheesecake when he had a painful contraction that caused him to morph into a panther. Tim had moved too quickly and Ellison, still in pain bit him on the hand. He changed back to human form after the contraction had ended. 

"Oh God, Tim, I'm so sorry," Ellison said. 

Everyone was up out of their chairs, except for the children and Ellison. 

Mike was guiding Tim over to the kitchen sink. "Let's get this clean. It doesn't look too bad." 

"I'll get the first aid kit," Walter said. 

"I thought they were supposed to be werewolves," Tim said. "What's with the panther?" 

"Jim's a sentinel; his spirit guide is a panther," Mike tried to explain. 

"The children don't seem too upset," Tim said flinching as cold water ran over the wound. 

"They've seen us change before and think it's perfectly normal," Fox said as he looked at the wound. "He broke the skin." 

"Do you think it'll become infected?" Tim asked. 

Fox looked at Mike. "Do you want to tell him?" 

"Later ... when we get home." 

"Maybe we should have Laura run a blood test," Fox said. "There's a remote possibility...." 

"Blood test?" Tim looked between them. "Why, it's just a small bite." 

Walter came back with the first aid kit. 

"Tim, it's only a precaution," Mike said, taking the first aid kit from Walter. 

"I want to know what's going on!" Tim was becoming visibly agitated. 

"You might have been exposed to the Lycan virus," Walter said. 

"So what are you saying?" Tim looked between them. "I'm not going to turn into a werewolf, am I?" 

"There's a strong possibility that you might," Walter said. "Only Fox and Alex were changed genetically by the aliens -- the rest of us were infected by a bite." 

Tim looked at John then into the dining room at Jim before turning back to Walter. "This small bite might cause me to become a hermaphrodite. Shit. Frank would freak if he ever found out." 

"Who's Frank?" Mike asked. 

"My former homicide partner," Tim said. "He wasn't too comfortable with me dating men. He couldn't understand. My turning into a hermaphrodite would have sent him over the edge. I wish I knew if he, Mary, and their kids were still alive." 

Blair was watching and listening from the dining room, he turned to his husband. "Jim, what happened?" 

Ellison pushed the plate away and tried to stand, but sank back onto the chair. "I had a contraction, and for some reason it caused me to shape shift. I didn't mean to bite him...." 

"Ah-ha, I knew it!" Blair glared at him. "You are in labor! How far apart are your contractions?" 

"Eleven minutes," he confessed. "I didn't want to ruin your Christmas dinner, so I was going to tell you after we were done eating." 

"You were thinking about me?" 

"I'm always thinking about you." That part was true and once the baby was born Ellison would be able to do a lot more than think. 

Blair walked over to help him out of the chair. "C'mon, Jim, let's get you into the bedroom where you can get comfortable. 

Ellison put his arm over Blair's shoulder as his lover helped him up. They paused in the kitchen and Ellison cleared his throat. "Tim, I want to apologize ... I would never hurt you knowingly...." Another strong contraction took Ellison's breath away and he found himself looking up at the others from all fours. His tail twitched and he turned and lumbered out of the kitchen on his way to the bedroom. 

Blair hurried after him into the bedroom. "Jim, why don't you shape shift back?" 

Instead of attempting to jump up on the mattress, Ellison used his jaws to pull the blankets off the bed. 

"Jim, what are you doing?" Blair asked, looking down at him. 

"Do you need a hand?" Fox asked from the doorway. 

"He doesn't seem to be changing back," Blair said as they watched the panther arrange the blankets and pillows into a nest in the corner of the room. "I think for safety sake it would be best to keep everyone out of the room until after our baby is born." 

"What about you?" Fox asked. 

"I'll be fine," Blair said then morphed into a wolf. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Stork 

Friday, December 25, 2004 

Langly was thrilled that Jeff had agreed to come home with him after they had Christmas dinner with the Banks. The feverfew tea was keeping Jeff pain free and in a couple of weeks, he should be fully recovered. Langly marveled at the changes his lover was going through. With the healing of his body, Jeff seemed to exude a new self-confidence -- no longer hiding timidly behind dark sunglasses and a mask. 

"How come you never told me that you were a werewolf?" Jeff asked as they reclined on Langly's bed. 

"The others thought it was best to keep it a secret until we were sure we could trust Marita. It had nothing to do with you." Langly looked at him. "I wanted to tell you but my loyalties are to the pack. It wouldn't be cool to go against their wishes. Now that you're part of us you'll understand." 

"Can we trust Marita?" 

"No." Langly shook his head. "We have other worries besides her ... Ranger Smith's younger brother is staying with him at the ranger station." 

"So? What does his younger brother have to do with anything?" 

"The thing is, dude, you've been so sick we didn't want to unload any bad news on you. Jack Smith had been hired by your psychopathic father to abduct Mulder. Jack came clean and confessed the whole thing to Sean. It seems Smoky threatened to whack Sean if Jack didn't kidnap Mulder." 

"If this Jack guy confessed then he's not going through with it," Jeff said. 

"Frohike thinks he's still a threat to Mulder," Langly said. "We wired the ranger station and have him under observation." 

"Has Walter been keeping a close eye on Fox?" 

"He always keeps a close eye on him." Langly chuckled. "I don't think Mulder can take a crap without Skinner being aware of it." 

"Well, I'm not about to let my father get his nicotine-stained hands on Fox." Jeff stood and started pacing the room. "I need to bring him down, Ringo. I want him dead!" 

"We'll bring him down together," Langly said, knowing that Jeff still felt guilty about his role in helping his father against Mulder so many years ago. Jeff's complicity had cost him his mother's life. "Now that you're getting better, we'll be able to hook up the server to the satellite dish, then we can hack into your father's computer network and find out what he's up to." 

"I want it to be my face he sees last when I put a bullet through his brain," Jeff said. 

"Don't do anything rash," Langly warned, afraid that his lover would go to the smoker's lair alone. "We're in this together ... we're partners." 

"Fine." Jeff walked back to the bed. Leaning down he kissed Langly. "We're a team ... we'll set the trap together. That bastard will come to regret ever fucking with me." 

"First, we need to gain control over our shape-shifting ability then we can confront him directly," Langly said, "From what the others have said it takes over a year." 

"I don't know if I can wait that long." 

"You have to." Langly climbed to his feet. "Jeff, if you go off half-cocked you'll only get yourself killed. We need to be strong when we make the trip to Minneapolis." 

"Can't you understand?" Jeffrey sighed. "As long as he lives, he's a threat to my brother and my nieces and nephew." 

"Getting yourself killed isn't going to lessen that threat!" Langly said, beginning to get pissed off at his lover's pig-headedness. He grabbed Jeff by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I love you, dammit! Promise me, when the time is right we'll go together." 

A stunned expression passed over Jeff's features. "You love me?" 

"Yeah, dipshit, is that so hard to believe?" 

Jeff shook his head. "I won't do anything without consulting you." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Wolf 

Saturday, December 26, 2004 

The wolf licked the panther's face in a soothing gesture. Jim had been in labor for over twenty hours. 

'She's a stubborn little thing,' Jim panted. 'Definitely your daughter.' 

Sandburg was relieved that his husband could still joke after being in labor for so long. 'Don't worry, the first baby usually takes the longest to get here,' he said. 

'I'm hungry.' 

'Do you want me to get you something?' Sandburg thought it was probably a good thing that Jim had waited until after dinner last night to tell him he was in labor. Sandburg had already morphed back to his human form to get Jim a bowl of water from the bathroom. 

The panther growled in pain and the wolf was about to sooth him when suddenly their cub was born -- a tiny baby panther. 

'She looks like you,' Sandburg said, watching as Jim twisted around and started licking the baby clean. Instinct. She made tiny mewing sounds as her mother's tongue washed every inch of her tiny body. 

Several minutes later, after passing the afterbirth, Jim shape-shifted back to human form and their daughter changed simultaneously as if she were tied to whatever shape her mother took. Jim took her in his arms and lay exhaustedly on the soiled blankets. 

Sandburg shifted back. They were both still in their suits from last night. 

"Don't move," Sandburg said. "I'm going to make the bed then get you and our daughter settled before letting everyone in to see the new addition to our family. I'm sure at this point everyone is worried." 

Walter had checked on them an hour ago. 

Cradling the baby in his arms, Jim made a face at the messy blankets. He looked at his daughter's face and smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "Sarah, you're a beauty just like your daddy." 

Sandburg made the bed then hurried back over to his husband. "How are you feeling," he asked, taking Sarah from Jim and placing her on a swaddling cloth he had laid out on the bed. God, she was perfect. He'd bathe and diaper her after he had taken care of Jim. 

"I'm sore in places I don't even have," Jim said as Sandburg helped him to his feet then assisted in stripping him of the suit. "It feels like I've lost the bowling ball I've been carrying around." 

Sandburg tossed the clothes on the pile of stained blankets; everything needed to be washed, including his own suit. The baby started to make distress noises on the bed, not quite crying but getting close. "Let's get your pajamas on then I think you should nurse Sarah." 

"Eeew." Jim made a face, looking down at his chest. "I'm leaking." 

"Get used to it." Sandburg chuckled as he helped Jim on with a fresh pair of boxers. "If you remember, I leaked every time Joey cried." 

"This could be embarrassing." 

"Tell me about it." 

Sarah was shrieking by the time Jim was finally in his pajamas. 

Sandburg picked her up. "Get under the covers and I'll help you position her." 

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Guys, we're dying to see the baby," Fox said. 

"Give us a few minutes," Sandburg called as he helped Jim position the baby against his breast. It took a little coaxing until she latched onto Jim's nipple and started suckling. 

"Jeez Louise," Jim gasped. "She has the suction power of a Hoover." 

Sandburg smiled. Jim looked amazingly beautiful as he nursed their daughter. His expression was filled with tenderness as he gazed at her. 

"Jim, I'm going to take the soiled blankets to the laundry room. Do you want to finish feeding Sarah before I allow anyone in?" 

"You can let Fox in ... the others can wait." Jim looked up at him. "This is sort of embarrassing, but you were able to get over it with Joey." 

"You'll adjust." Sandburg knew how close Jim had become to Fox from their discussions about pregnancy and childbirth. Fox had more or less convinced Jim to go through with it, and was there for moral support. Sandburg snatched up the dirty linens and carried them out of the room. Voices were coming from the kitchen. Setting the blankets and clothes on top of the washing machine, he stepped into the other room. It looked like almost everyone was still there from last night. Only the kids and Walter's parents were missing. 

"Where's Joey?" he asked. 

"He went over to my parents' with the other kids," Walter said. "How's Jim?" 

"He's tired and sore," Sandburg said. 

"We heard the baby crying," John said. 

"I was beginning to think she'd never get here." Sandburg smiled. "She's beautiful. She was born a panther cub but morphed to a human baby when Jim changed back." 

"So Jim did have a girl," Fox said. 

"Yes, he said you can go in and see her, but everyone else has to wait until after he's done nursing her." Sandburg chuckled. "I'm sure he'll get over the embarrassment eventually." 

Alex smirked. "As soon as he experiences the joys of milk laden breasts, he'll get over it in a hurry." 

Sandburg noticed that Tim and Mike were in the great room on the recliners. "How's Tim doing?" 

"He's suffering the first symptoms of the Lycan virus," Walter said. 

"Poor guy." Sandburg shook his head. 

"Tim is going to stay with Mike and me until he completes the change," Paul said, looking at Sandburg. "Can you provide us with feverfew? With the tea, Tim should still be able to work at the Sheriff's department." 

"Okay, I'll supply you with enough for him to make it through the change." Sandburg had been stockpiling the herb all summer, after the first of the year Byers, Jimmy, and Simon wanted to be exposed to the virus. 

If Tim and Mike remained lovers it was only a matter of time before Mike was infected as well. Sandburg was worried; Tim was the first case of the virus that would leave the mountain. They had to be more careful that it didn't get out into the general population. 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sleigh Bells 

Coming soon Chapter Twenty-Eight: 

Feedback:   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
